


three white horses

by WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 (WTF_Stucky_and_Roles_2021)



Series: Level 4: Тексты от M до E WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 [32]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Death, Don't copy to another site, Grief/Mourning, Heavy Angst, Jewish Bucky Barnes, M/M, Queer Brooklyn, Single work, Steve Rogers And His Very Poor Life Choices, Still This Is Not A Deathfic, Suicide, Unreliable Narrator, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF Stucky and Roles 2021, suicide ideation, Перевод на русский|Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:27:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29583732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Stucky_and_Roles_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Stucky%20and%20Roles%202021
Summary: «Ты не виноват», – вот что Сэм пытался сказать, пока он его не оборвал. Эти слова не кажутся правдивыми и совсем не кажутся важными; вина здесь не играет роли, вина – не при чём. Всё это – неправильно. Неверно. И в первый раз он не мог отделаться от мысли, насколько неверно. Он должен был быть первым. Так должно было случиться. Баки бы держался, но он без него – нет. Никогда не должно было существовать реальности, в которой он оставался в живых, а Баки – нет.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Level 4: Тексты от M до E WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173518
Comments: 18
Kudos: 50
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, Level 4: Тексты от M до E WTF Stucky and Roles 2021





	three white horses

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [three white horses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11815422) by [magdaliny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magdaliny/pseuds/magdaliny). 



> Свободное разрешение на перевод.

Прищурившись, он глядит на часы – красные цифры перед глазами никак не сложатся во что-то осмысленное, и телефон всё звонит.

Когда Стив тянется к телефону, фиксирующий бедро ортез цепляется за ткань простыни. Строго говоря, ортез не был ему необходим, согласился он только ради того, чтобы уважить доктора Чо, которая (позже она объясняла – обычный человек на его месте лишился бы ноги) не то чтобы угрожала рукоприкладством в случае отказа, но настаивала со всей строгостью иного полевого медика – её тонкие пальцы жёстко и убедительно сжимали его плечо. От него не укрылось и застывшее на лицах команды выражение смятенного ужаса, когда Клинт втащил его на борт квинджета, раненого, с выступающими из плоти обломками кости. Только Наташа достаточно быстро совладала с собой, Тони же выглядел так… Стив живо вспомнил слова Баки, который много лет назад, когда он решил было, что может игнорировать ножевое ранение в живот, почти рычал: _«Ты сам, блядь, только подумай, каково нам на тебя смотреть»._

Что же, теперь он куда охотнее идёт на компромиссы.

Стив едва успевает высвободиться из простыней и проводит пальцем по светящемуся экрану телефона за несколько секунд до того, как вызов должен завершиться.  
Звонит Сэм. 

– Эй, – начинает было Стив. В горле у него сухо, вступление выходит не слишком удачным. Он откашливается. – Как обстановка в Юте?

– Стив, послушай, – отвечает Сэм. Слышны помехи, посторонние шумы, но, если что-то серьёзное и происходит, то на довольно большом расстоянии. Сэм продолжает. – …сообщить тебе кое-что. Можешь говорить?

– Конечно, но ты пропадаешь.

Голос Сэма смолкает, спустя минуту слышится вновь, куда чище, разве что оттенённый эхом. Сэм в квинджете? Нет, они должны были взять «Бас»; Стив вспоминает слова Марии, – квинджет был задействован спасательной командой для миссии в Австралии.

– Мы зачистили очередную базу.

– Не могли меня дождаться? 

Отчего-то Сэм не смеётся.

– Тебе не захотелось бы там побывать. И мне не хотелось бы, чтобы ты был там – слишком уж много херни мы нашли.

– Какой?

– Дети, – отвечает Сэм. Стив слышит его чётко, но как будто разреженно. И голос у него такой усталый. – Дети в лаборатории, мёртвые. И животные, которым лучше бы тоже быть мёртвыми.

– Боже.

– Мы… – произносит Сэм и замолкает. Стив слышит жужжание, гудение, и издали, приглушённо, звук чьего-то голоса. – Мы… Нет, не трогайте… Спросите Агента Квока. Прости, Стив, но это ещё не всё.

– Продолжай.

Сэм вдыхает глубоко, близко к микрофону. Снова слышны помехи.

– Мы полагаем, что нашли Барнса.

Сердце ударяется о рёбра. Быстро-горячо-тяжело.

– Окей, – произносит Стив, уже зная, зная, но ему нужно услышать. – Окей, когда ты сказал, что вы полагаете...

– Мы ждём подтверждения, – отвечает Сэм очень, очень мягко.

Стив закрывает глаза.

– Скажи мне, – выплёвывает он сквозь сжатые зубы.

– Транспортный контейнер. Дымил, хотя был заварен наглухо. Пришлось вырезать в нём дыру, чтобы пробраться внутрь.

– _Скажи мне._

Сэм говорит.

Когда Стив завершает вызов, телефон выскальзывает из его потерявших всякую чувствительность пальцев. Сэм пытался убедить его остаться на линии, всё говорил и говорил. Телефон вибрирует на полу, а Стив сжимается в комок на больничных простынях, дрожа так отчаянно, точно у него начинается лихорадка. Он думает, что его стошнит, но этого не происходит – только сердце всё колотится и колотится.

_«Ты не виноват»_ , – вот что Сэм пытался сказать, пока он его не оборвал. Эти слова не кажутся правдивыми и совсем не кажутся важными; вина здесь не играет роли, вина – не при чём. Всё это – неправильно. Неверно. И в первый раз он не мог отделаться от мысли, _насколько_ неверно. Он должен был быть первым. Так должно было случиться. Баки бы держался, но он без него – нет. Никогда не должно было существовать реальности, в которой он оставался в живых, а Баки – нет. 

Стив чувствует, как оглушительно накатывают и так же внезапно отступают слёзы. Чувствует давление в носовых пазухах и что-то тяжёлое и вязкое между рёбер. Он широко открывает рот, чтобы с огромной силой вдохнуть раз, другой. Вдыхает, пока воздуха не становится слишком много, а голова не начинает казаться слишком лёгкой, и комната не принимается вращаться. Он тонет среди этого избыточного воздуха. Застревает в нём, как в горле кость. Он не может выбраться. Теперь не важно, как быстро он побежит – назад пути не будет, не важно, как громко он щёлкнет каблуками, как крепко задумается о доме, он не вернётся в Канзас – ведь мы потеряли Тото и больше никогда не увидим Тётушку Эм.

Стив приходит в себя, когда угрюмый рассвет занимается среди утреннего тумана. Он приходит в себя, но руки его больше не слушаются и отчего-то так холодны. Он касается сухого лица ледяными пальцами. Он не?..

Прежде чем подняться с постели, Стив срывает ортез с бедра – полиэстер и пенополистирол рвутся легко, – и кожа под ним гладкая, незапятнанная.

* * *

Он мало что помнит о следующем месяце. Знает разве что по явным свидетельствам, что его навещали люди. Сэм – на столике в прихожей появляются сдержанного вида брошюры, повествующие о том, как справиться со скорбью; Наташа – апартаменты мистическим образом оказываются чисты; Брюс – в холодильнике и на полках шкафов откуда-то берётся домашняя еда. Тони, потому что тот оставляет чересчур технологичную отвёртку на кухонной стойке. Шэрон, Пеппер и Мария – Стив обнаруживает огромную вазу, полную лилий, и карточку с тремя именами. Может статься, кто-то ещё, кто не оставил следов. Абстрактное чувство благодарности, что он испытывает – далёкое, смутное, точно не до конца его собственное.

Кто-то, должно быть, спросил его распоряжений относительно тела, и он, должно быть, ответил, потому что одним проклятым днём в конце января Наташа и Клинт отвозят его на кладбище. Стив навещал могилу Баки однажды, вскоре после того как очнулся в новом веке, только однажды, потому что вид её, пустой и бессмысленной, приносил куда больше боли, чем он мог вынести, а после связанных с проектом «Инсайт» событий в том и вовсе не было смысла. Дёрн на могиле свежий, влажный, как и на прочих, но трава ещё только пробивается. Повсюду цветы: россыпи цветочных веток и строгие, дорогие букеты.  
Он глядит на Наташу. 

– Тело Джеймса Барнса было найдено в австрийских горах итальянскими альпинистами десятого декабря, – терпеливо повествует она, и у Стива возникает ощущение, что ей не в первый раз приходится скармливать ему эту ложь, – и со всеми почестями доставлено домой. 

– Оказалось, что Сэм водит дружбу с раввинами, – добавляет Клинт. – Они всё сделали как положено. 

_«Вот только они не могли сделать всё как положено»_ , – вот что думает Стив. 

Это было бы попросту невозможно. 

Для начала – рука.  
Баки должен был быть похоронен вместе с левой рукой, той самой, с которой пришёл в этот мир. Протез мог стать неплохой заменой, как Стив полагал, но не тот кусок металла, не оружие, что _они_ вживили насильно где-то между падением Баки с поезда в Альпах и их со Стивом встречей в Вашингтоне.

Джордж Барнс был когда-то дружен с ветераном, который потерял ногу при Белло Вуд в 1918. Ашер рассказывал, как он изо всех сил старался остаться в сознании во время операции, чтобы быть уверенным, что врачи не отправят его отсечённую конечность к мусорной куче прочего ампутированного мяса, иначе в загробном мире ему пришлось бы передвигаться на костылях. Стив, Баки, Бекка и Дот во все глаза глядели на Джорджа, который только пожал плечами и вымолвил: «Так бы и было», а Дот спросила: «Но как насчёт зубов?» потому что не так давно, кусая яблоко, она потеряла оба молочных клыка, а Джордж ответил: «Зубы не считаются, но жил на земле когда-то один цадик…». Девяносто процентов историй Джорджа начинались со слов: «Жил на земле один праведник…». В такие моменты каждый из них понимал, что нужно слушать внимательно, потому что сейчас научишься чему-то, о чём в школе никто не расскажет. 

В 44-м Коммандос, бравые, окрылённые победами над Гидрой, маршевым шагом вошли концентрационный лагерь. Все они знали, что найдут среди заключённых мирных жителей – каждый, у кого было радио, знал, что Германия творила в Польше, Франции, Литве, и что организованные там гетто давно пустовали. Так что они знали кое-что, но не правду, не истину, вырезанную в человеческом мясе и костях, не её запах. Бараки и казематы были пусты, но стены, сочившиеся человеческим страхом, напитавшим их, проникнувшим глубоко, были жирны на ощупь. 

Тогда он нашёл Баки рядом с женским бараком, глотающего судорожно воздух, сгорбившегося, будто его вот-вот должно было стошнить. Когда Стив коснулся его, он содрогнулся от рвотных позывов, но сдержался. Стив прижался к нему плечом, слушая жужжание мух.

– Если кто-нибудь из этих проклятых огнемётчиков Гидры меня заденет однажды, – прохрипел Баки, глядя на него дикими глазами, – ещё до того как ты решишь проверить, дышу я или нет, – его рука так крепко сжалась на воротнике Стива, что, казалось, тот слышал треск швов, – ты меня прикончишь. Избавишь от мучений.

Но у него не было шанса сдержать слово. 

Как оказалось, будучи Капитаном Америкой, не так уж сложно получить доступ к засекреченной информации о результатах вскрытия. В том далёком телефонном разговоре Сэм рассказал ему кое-что, так что большую часть деталей он узнал от друга, а не из бездушного отчёта, и он был благодарен за это, и вправду был, но ему просто необходимо было знать всё.

_Рост погибшего: от пяти и восьми до шести целых одной десятых фута.  
Вес: приблизительно двести фунтов с погрешностью в шестьдесят процентов. Цвет волос: неизвестен.  
Цвет глаз: неизвестен.  
Расовая принадлежность: не ясна.  
Пол: мужской (по всей вероятности). _

_Недостаточно материала для доказательного анализа ДНК. Недостаточно неповреждённого зубного материала._

_Общее состояние останков: обугленные.  
Предполагаемый характер смерти: насильственная.  
Предполагаемая причина смерти: воздействие высоких температур. _

_Глубокие ожоги мягких тканей, тепловые повреждения костей; наличие характерной позы «боксёра». Рентгенологическое исследование подтверждает наличие имплантированного протеза (предсмертно); титанового стержня с восьмью крепёжными болтами; наличия в верхней правой абдоминальной части шрапнели – следов осколочного ранения (предсмертно). _

_Погибший идентифицирован: Уилсоном, Сэмюэлем Т., Романовой Натальей А. на основе сходства протеза с [ЗАСЕКРЕЧЕНО]._

_Согласно мнению патологоанатома, в момент возгорания погибший не находился в сознании._

_«Не находился в сознании в момент возгорания»._ Мнение, только мнение. Такая милосердная формулировка для в остальном скупого заключения. Кому она предназначалась, кого должна была утешить? Не его, точно не его – даже самый проницательный патологоанатом ЩИТа не догадался бы, что кто-то из агентов мог иметь не только профессиональное отношение к останкам на секционном столе. Стив чувствует, что Наташа приложила к этому руку, точно наяву представляет её в морге. Из всех только она могла знать, что он непременно станет читать отчёт, не сможет не прочесть. И точно наяву он слышит её голос, мягкий и располагающий – трюк, которым она владеет в совершенстве. Она сказала бы: «Включите это в отчёт, доктор. Пытливые умы хотели бы знать».

Но эта строка, это кажущееся милосердие не изменит того, что Гидра сделала с Баки, не изменит того, что они накачали его наркотиками, бросили его тело в транспортный контейнер, подожгли и закрыли двери, запечатали их, будто боялись, что он, точно объятый пламенем мстительный дух, вырвется наружу. 

Винни в своё время рассказывала им достаточно еврейских баек о призраках: блуждающих фантомах, чьи земные дела не были окончены; диббуках, жаждущих справедливости злых духах, вселяющихся в людей, которые были когда-то неправильно погребены или отвергнуты возлюбленными; и демонах – существах иного толка. Стив никогда не знал, какие из этих историй были хотя бы на йоту правдивы, а какие являлись только продуктом живого воображения Винифред Барнс, но он помнил, как однажды, незадолго до своей бар-мицвы, Баки вернулся домой после урока довольно-таки нерегулярных чтений Талмуда со своими дядями и заявил, что узнал, как увидеть демона. Тогда они дождались, когда все в доме отойдут ко сну, покрыли пол рядом с кроватями Баки и его сестёр пеплом и подглядывали через металлические перекладины изголовья, пока не уснули. Поутру, если бы поблизости обретался демон, в пепле должны были обнаружиться следы птичьих лап, похожие на петушиные, но обнаружилась только стоящая в дверях Винни: руки упёрты в бока, выражение лица крайне скептическое. 

Стиву нравились истории о демонах – большая их часть гласила, что для избавления от демона хватило бы одних только правильных слов или вовремя распахнутого окна, – но истории Винни о диббуках пугали его до дрожи. Мысль о злобном мёртвом создании, что цеплялось к живому человеку, шептало ему на ухо и гладило его шею ледяными пальцами, были куда страшнее, чем любые сказки о призраках в глухих коридорах или монстрах под кроватью. И даже истории ма о фейри, от которых порой волосы вставали дыбом, не могли с ними сравниться.

Баки никогда не был жесток, никогда не держал обид и не имел привычки рубить с плеча. Как будто слишком охочих до драки кулаков Стива ему было достаточно для своего рода катарсиса на поприще обыденного насилия для того, чтобы заткнуть то маленькое дикое животное внутри и отказаться от традиционного мачизма, глубоко запрятанного в каждом. Стив думает, что если бы он рассказывал кому о Баки и описал его как человека мягкой натуры, то наверняка был бы понят неверно. Баки был как железо крепок, но ему не нужно было никому доказывать свою силу – вот что делало его таким. Так что Стив не считает, что Баки мог бы вернуться алчущим отмщения духом. Что бы ни сотворила с ним Гидра, он не был таким человеком, и не важно, что история о Зимнем Солдате, единственная по-настоящему пугающая история – была в первую очередь о призраке. Если бы дух Баки и уцепился за что-нибудь, то было бы преследование его мучителей или поиски утерянной руки.

Однако Стив уверен, если бы, только если бы Баки был тем, кто мог бы вернуться из мести, он заслужил бы её сполна, пусть его грехом и было лишь то, что он всюду опаздывал.

* * *

Вскоре после того, как Стиву удаётся уговорить Коулсона вернуть его в строй, на миссии он вытворяет нечто такое, что даже Клинт не стал бы пробовать без страховочной сетки. Коулсон отстраняет его. Стив этого и ждал, он нисколько не удивлён. В тот момент он наблюдал за собственным телом, двигающимся по нисходящей спирали со смутным, отдалённым интересом, не пытаясь даже вмешаться – какой в этом толк? Нет смысла кричать на киноэкран, ведь актёры не обернутся. И не то чтобы ЩИТ так отчаянно нуждался в нём, в нём не было и нет ничего, что они не могли бы найти или воспитать в ком-то другом, и это чистая правда. Пусть они создадут нового солдата, куда лучше. Стив знает, что они могут, он не настолько слеп и слишком часто на своём веку сражался с теми, кто с радостью бы согласился на подобный эксперимент.

Потому, пока прочие агенты заняты на брифингах, Стив прилагает все усилия, чтобы исчезнуть без следа. 

С того момента, как его старая квартира превратилась в место федерального преступления, он бытовал в предоставленных Щ.И.Т.ом апартаментах, так что для того, чтобы сгрести все важные вещи в рюкзак, ему требуется целых пять минут. Он оставляет щит. Рано или поздно тот попадёт в руки Тони – пожалуй, не худшая участь для вещи, созданной руками другого Старка.

Три дня спустя он заселяется в квартиру с понедельной оплатой в Бед-Стай. Она мала и грязна, и шумоизоляция ни к чёрту – стоит только его соседям сверху уронить карандаш, и он услышит, – но она всё ещё лучше любого места, где он бывал до войны, и во всём районе никому нет до него дела. 

Больше занимаясь самобичеванием, нежели действительно ощущая вину, он отстранённо беспокоится о том, что оставил обе команды в час нужды и что его отсутствие может повлечь за собой чьи-то травмы и увечья на операциях, но, похоже, никто не нуждается в нём так уж остро. Стив следит за новостями, где из происшествий, что могли бы привлечь его внимание, только подозрительные случаи возгораний на промышленных складах по всей стране. После проверок Щ.И.Т.а оказывается, что лежащие в руинах здания так или иначе имели отношение к Гидре. 

В какой-то момент, совершенно неожиданно, будто он пролистнул, не читая, несколько страниц в книге собственной жизни, Стив оказывается вышибалой в подозрительном стрип-клубе, где танцовщиц больше, чем клиентов. Всплыв ненадолго из беспамятства, он понимает, что клуб – прикрытие для банды, и несколькими точно рассчитанными ходами разваливает всё предприятие как карточный домик. Его фотография со спины даже появляется в газетах, хоть он и узнаёт об этом только потому, что кто-то просовывает страницу ему под дверь. Возможно, так Наташа предупреждает о том, что следует быть осторожнее.  
Он уходит в тень, переезжает, вновь появляется на свету. Перестаёт брить лицо, вместо этого начав брить голову. Вскоре после того, как нервный парнишка принимает его за наци, приходится поступиться бритвой в пользу машинки для стрижки волос с двухмиллиметровой насадкой. Он бросает физические упражнения и начинает постепенно терять вес: марафонец, а не гора мышц.  
Нью-Йорк проглатывает его точно кит.

Но этого недостаточно. 

Довольно давно, ещё проходя фазу поглощения любой доступной информации и любых новых знаний, Стив читал кое-что о детской психологии. Он помнит, что был поражён тем, как концепция игры в прятки работает в сознании младенца. Маленький ребёнок не способен осознать факт постоянства предмета – так говорилось в книге – так что, если закрыть ему глаза и спрятаться под одеялом, ребёнок, пока не увидит вас снова, будет считать, что вы и вправду исчезли. Стив застревает в верованиях строго противоположных – он не может убедить себя в том, что Баки больше нет. «Он ведь вернулся однажды, – поёт ужасный тонкий голос в голове, – почему бы ему не вернуться снова». Стив повсюду видит его: такой же как у него лоб у православной женщины в Гарлеме; такой же как у него нос у бизнесмена средних лет в Куинсе; его губы – у лопающего жвачный пузырь парнишки, которого Стив встречает в магазине; его сильные пальцы на руках старика, играющего в шахматы в парке.  
Каждая такая встреча как удар. Он перестаёт смотреть людям в глаза, боясь, что в ответ на него взглянет мертвец.

Шэрон выходит на него неожиданно.

Не чтобы вернуть, но чтобы предложить кое-что. Стив не был удивлён, подозревая, что для профессионального шпиона найти его было бы не так уж сложно, а также, что псевдоним Джозеф Грант – не самое умное решение. Он принимает её предложение, и Шэрон помогает ему увидеться с Пегги. 

Он навещает Пегги трижды, но выясняется, что с весны ей стало значительно хуже, и его присутствие расстраивает её по причине, которой она не может ни объяснить, ни выразить – её прекрасная дикция исчезает, превращаясь в по-детски спутанный лепет. Её мозг больше не способен соотнести присутствие Стива с тем временем её жизни, где она, как ей кажется, находится. До событий проекта «Инсайт» её память часто замирала на отметке одна тысяча девятьсот пятьдесят третьего, а теперь как будто замерла. Медсестре приходилось дежурить рядом с ней по ночам, потому что она всё пыталась подняться с постели в поисках своего младенца. При свете дня она продолжала звать: «Кэролин, где моя Кэролин, что вы сделали с моим ребёнком?» пока её седая старшая дочь стояла за дверями палаты, зубами вцепившись в костяшки пальцев.  
Когда Стив навещает её в последний раз, она просто кричит.

_«Я бы тоже кричал, Пегс»_ , – думает он и убеждается, что Кэрол и Китти смогут связаться с ним, если что-то вдруг произойдёт, если вдруг случится чудо, и Пегги спросит о нём, потому что медицина всё же творит чудеса, и потому что много хуже, чем оставить её одну в темноте было бы не явиться, когда она позовёт.

* * *

Почти неизбежно, что он начинает задумываться об этом, пока – только задумываться. Не о том, чтобы это сделать, а только _об этом_ , ненаправленно, абстрактно. Он как будто не может не думать.

Спустя многие месяцы после смерти Сары ему казалось, что все статьи в газетах, все романы, все радиопередачи неожиданно оказались полны умирающих матерей, мёртвых матерей и материнских призраков. Матери, куда бы он ни шёл, у каждого, кроме него. Какое-то время он старался избегать этих упоминаний, но ему отчего-то было необходимо на них сосредоточиться, что со временем обернулось настоящей одержимостью. Баки пресёк всё в зародыше после того как обнаружил его маленький схрон: библиотечные книги, список фильмов, газетные вырезки. Стив был ужасе, чувствовал себя куда хуже, чем если бы вдруг оказался на публике голым. Они избавились от его «коллекции», обсудив это один единственный раз, когда Баки рассказал, как нашёл дневник Винни, где каждая запись была адресована его умершей сестре, о существовании которой он и не подозревал. 

– Такие вещи, – сказал Баки, стоя на пожарной лестнице и методично разрывая газетные листки на клочки, – не делают тех, кто ушёл, ближе к нам. Они делают _нас_ ближе к _ним_. Дверь с их стороны закрыта накрепко, но с нашей – открыта. Как ты думаешь, отчего так просто умереть любому живущему? 

Стив – руки всё ещё слишком влажные от пота, чтобы он мог заняться уничтожением бумаги – наблюдал за огнём, что не без помощи его сигарет от астмы разгорался на треснутой тарелке, и подкармливал пламя обрывками газет. Он смотрел на Баки, который, при том, что речь его была спокойной, выглядел куда более несчастным, чем любому человеческому существу должно быть позволено. Стив едва не угодил коленом в огонь, стараясь до него дотянуться. 

– Я не хочу и тебя потерять, – голосом высоким и срывающимся сказал Баки, когда Стив схватил его за руку.

Стив извинился. Стив обнял его так крепко, что больно стало им обоим, а после Баки отвёл его в постель. Они не спали. Поутру он был опухшим и совершенно разбитым, но в сердце его точно что-то оттаяло. В Арктике, как он знал, солнце могло месяцами не показываться на горизонте, и в действительности в первый день его появления вряд ли можно было разглядеть что-то кроме короткой вспышки света, но Стив представлял себе сияющий арктический рассвет. Впрочем, спустя пару минут ему не нужно было ничего представлять – не было в мире ничего ярче, чем лицо едва проснувшегося Баки, открытое, честное, чем его глаза, когда он смотрел на него. 

Но Баки здесь больше нет. 

На этот раз он повсюду слышит о самоубийствах. 

Два фильма в кинотеатрах: первый – разворачивающаяся под Рождество полная моральных дилемм драма, второй – сверхъестественный триллер. В витрине каждого книжного магазина обласканный Нью-Йорк Таймс бестселлер – The River Variations. По кабельному – премьера криминальной драмы, грубой кальки с событий в Джонстауне, на сей раз с сатанистами. Новости не лучше: волна смертей от передозировок среди подростков в Филадельфии, рост числа желающих свести счёты с жизнью, спрыгнув с Золотого Моста. Репортаж о голливудских знаменитостях, женатой паре, решившей совершить сэппуку спиной к спине в лесу Аокигахара. Жена едва выжила. Во время интервью её лицо закрыто вуалью, и она говорит: «Я хочу умереть, но так рада, что осталась жива. Это ли не забавно?». Когда она смеётся, волосы у Стива на затылке встают дыбом. «Всё это довольно сложно», – добавляет она. 

Он не начинает вновь коллекционировать тематически связанные предметы, как случилось, когда смерть Сары пробудила в нём это сорочье желание. Вместо этого появляются мысли, навязчивые размышления о смерти, о том, как легко может умереть обычный человек, кто-то куда более хрупкий, чем он. Куда бы он ни шёл, он видит возможность смерти. Если строительные леса на вдруг рухнут, они погребут под собой всех. Если кто-то ступит на дорогу именно сейчас, то грузовик… – понятно, что случится. Как долго будет длиться полёт, если выпасть из окна? Если, если… 

Он начинает испытывать почти романтическое влечение к мостам. Это ведь игра: наклониться над краем и снова отпрянуть. Стив знает, что выживет в любом случае, однако его влечёт сам процесс, ритуал. 

Когда он рос, немало людей решали покончить с жизнью именно так, большинство даже не заботилось о записках. Тридцатые – всем и так было ясно, за каким чёртом ты это сделал. Порой тела сразу вытягивали из воды, порой они появлялись на берегу дни, недели спустя, серые и раздутые, в лохмотьях, как приснопамятные призраки. Дети, с которыми они с Баки обыкновенно слонялись по улицам, иногда прочёсывали берег в поисках тел. Это было своего рода соревнование: вдруг получится обнаружить труп быстрее, чем явится полиция. На его глазах это удалось им лишь однажды. Та девушка, должно быть, была красива при жизни, но провела в воде слишком много времени: глаза и кончик носа, и кончики пальцев сгнили. Обнажившаяся плоть была набухшей, белой, мягкой, совершенно бескровной, верно, потому, что кровь перестала циркулировать намного раньше, чем произошли повреждения. Стив так никогда и не забыл её губы, отчего-то уцелевшие, яркие, как в рекламе помады Мэйбелин. Всегда хотел узнать, как это могло быть возможно, отчего процесс разложения отнял её глаза, но её губы остались нетронутыми – красными, как полосы на флаге.

Он точно не помнил, смущало или расстраивало их случившееся. Им точно было грустно глядеть на неё, некогда красивую и юную, в таком печальном состоянии, всеми оставленную, непогребённую – Баки прикрыл её лицо носовым платком, – но смерть их не пугала. Каждый в их районе был с ней неплохо знаком, и не было ни одной женщины, что не теряла бы ребёнка или двух, а если не дети умирали от причин, от которых им умирать не д _о_ лжно, то были старики, замерзавшие заживо или ломавшие кости и никогда больше не поднимавшиеся с постелей. Больничные палаты были полны молодых женщин возраста его матери, выкашливавших лёгкие в застиранные платки. Мертвецов, заботливо уложенных в кабинетах и гостиных, гладили и целовали – так было заведено. Одно время Баки помогал Хевра, ещё до войны, до того, как та забрала и его, и Джорджа, и половину шула, он омыл и покрыл саваном не одно тело. И это было нормально, обыденно даже. Теперь же скорбь – коммерческий продукт: брошюры, билборды, гробы за десятки тысяч долларов, быстрое бальзамирование и дома престарелых. Скорбь отрицают, забывают. Всё не так, как в те времена, когда Стив рос, и Старик Время поглядывал на него через плечо, ероша волосы, дышал ему в шею, если по зиме ветер нёс снег с севера. Нет, совсем не так, как в те времена – в том Нью-Йорке смерть была твоим соседом. 

Всё заканчивается тем, что, оказавшись в нужное время в нужном месте, при этом обладая необходимым количеством мускулов, Стив получает работу в похоронном доме «Льюис и Сыновья». Он и работающая на полставки в крематории крошечная испанка, говорящая на одиннадцати языках, отвечают за вызовы в предрассветные часы, обслуживая ближайшие районы. Чаще всего они паркуются на тех улицах, что Стив знает как изнанку своих ладоней. По ночам город становится похож на себя прежний: меньше и глуше, и старше – здания льнут друг к другу как старухи, которые делятся скабрезными слухами: _«Мэйбл? Она не могла! Конечно, могла, Фло. И ты бы видела, что на ней было надето!»._ Наибольший процент «клиентов» Стива и Лупе составляют пожилые люди из домов престарелых и госпиталей, иногда – из частных. Ему куда привычнее забирать мертвецов из дому: в прошлом он не помнил никого, кроме матери, кто умер бы не дома. Госпитали были для тех людей, кого следовало держать подальше от живых. «Я и моя маленькая колония прокажённых», – так говорила Сара. 

Только один единственный раз Стив оказывается близок к нервному срыву. Они забирают умершую в собственном доме пожилую женщину, и когда прибывают на место, дочери той женщины сидят по обе стороны от её постели, как охранники: одна держит мать за руку, другая гладит её по длинным седым волосам. Стив не смог бы сосчитать, сколько раз он до этого видел людей, боящихся касаться мёртвого, точно испустившее дух тело вдруг становилось зачумлённым. Поначалу он полагал, что больше всего его станут выводить из равновесия самые маленькие тела: младенцы и дети, но в итоге – именно те, кто остался в живых, больше прочих напоминают о его собственных мертвецах.

Кто вызывает у него наиболее спорные эмоции, так это люди сравнительно близкого к нему возраста: молодые, те, кому немного за двадцать, в основном погибающие из-за трагических случайностей. Десять или семьдесят лет назад Стив достаточно трезво оценивал собственные шансы, смирившись с тем, какой медленной будет смерть, когда настанет его час. Парнишкам вроде него – со слабыми сердцами, с туберкулёзом в анамнезе – здорово везло, если они доживали до двадцати, и Стив долгие годы, ещё когда война едва маячила на горизонте, знал, что времени у него осталось мало. Если бы он погиб на поле битвы, то хотя бы погиб во имя чего-то, во имя служения цели большей, чем он сам. Это имело бы куда больше смысла, чем бороться за последний вздох в собственной постели, не сделав ничего хорошего ни для кого, кроме, разве что, Баки. Баки, который любил его сильнее, чем он того заслуживал, сильнее, чем заслуживал кто-либо на целом свете. 

Однажды ночью, в дозоре – лес вокруг них полнился жизнью, и никто не спал – Джонс рассказывал историю Клеобиса и Битона, братьев-аргивян, которые почтили свою мать, проявив силу и выдержку. Опаздывая на пир в храме богини Геры, братья распрягли быков из колесницы и сами дотащили её. Их мать вошла в храм и взмолилась, чтобы в награду богиня даровала её сыновьям высшее благо. Той ночью, после пира и празднества, братья задремали и умерли во сне. Дуган воскликнул: «Вот это награда!», Дернье сказал нечто явно непристойное по-французски, и Морита вмешался раньше, чем Джонс успел объяснить, заявив: «Только подумайте, чёртовы варвары. Древняя Греция? Не лучший выбор для путешественника во времени». «История, – сказал Джонс, – в первую очередь о том, что эти парни умерли молодыми и сильными, здоровыми, любимыми матерью и высоко ценимыми каждым, кто их знал, прежде чем успели испытать боль и страдания, и чувство потери. Греки полагали, что счастье – в хорошо прожитой жизни, не важно, насколько краткой, а не в состоянии души». 

«Что ж, это добавляет новый оттенок тем ситуациям, когда мисс Вера Уинчестер раз за разом отвечала моему брату, что скорее умрёт, чем выйдет за него», – задумчиво отметил Фэлсворт, и последовавшие темы для беседы были куда приземлённее, но Стив – в кишащих вшами штанах, какой-то частью себя всё ещё не верящий, что эффект сыворотки постоянен, – размышлял о том, что двадцать лет хорошего здоровья и довольства в сравнении с прочими альтернативами могли быть не так уж плохи. 

Стив был не настолько наивен, чтобы думать, что двадцатилетние, которых порой приходилось забирать им с Лупе, были непорочны, невинны и свободны от страданий земных – все они хотели бы жить, скорее всего, если не считать тех, кто однозначно не хотел, и точно сочли бы историю Клеобиса и Битона дурацкой, как и Коммандос когда-то. С другой стороны, эти молодые парнишки и девушки проживали жизни куда лучшие, чем те, что достались когда-то Стиву и его сверстникам. Ему становилось паршиво от этой мысли, но порой он завидовал им. Их быстрым жизням. Этих жизней внезапному завершению.

* * *

Дни плывут мимо, он точно во сне, где поднимается по бесконечной лестнице, но никак не может добраться до последней ступени. Ирреальность. Нельзя сказать, что это особенно неприятно, но всё вокруг становится таким далёким, будто он наблюдает за своей жизнью со стороны. Он точно собирается это сделать? Похоже на то. Он перестаёт спать – сон больше не кажется необходимым. Вздремнуть пару часов, не более, и этого оказывается достаточно, чтобы работать, чтобы держаться на ногах.

Когда он не с Лупе, Стив теряется во времени.

В каком-то смысле он будто завершает циклы, связывает оборванные нити, тянущиеся от его прошлого к настоящему. Каждый момент ярче другого, будто пелена перед глазами вновь рассеивается, и он заново узнаёт мир в цвете. Улицы, по которым он ходил тысячу раз, оживают. Он, возможно, видит их в последний раз, и от этого каждая деталь становится важна, даже то, что изменилось с его времён бесповоротно, новое, чистое и сияющее. Это правда – большая часть зданий давно снесена, исчезли автоматы, бакалейные магазины и автобусные станции, на их место пришли дорогие рестораны и магазины одежды, облицованные стеклом высотки, охранники перед которыми носят часы, которые стоят куда больше, чем Стиву удавалось заработать за всю свою жизнь, но под всем этим – старые кости города. Его ноги, знающие забытые улицы, следуют за ними, точно это невидимые линии, ведущие его через буйство и хаос нового мира. 

Здесь – филиппинский ресторанчик на Сэндс-стрит, куда Стив и его ма выбирались каждый год на день её рождения. Владелец ресторана, Наталио, всегда встречал их, держа в руках цветок, который Сара прикрепляла к ленте на шляпке, его жена, Кармен, часто подсаживалась к ним, чтобы обсудить недавно вышедшие романы. У Сары и Кармен был, как Баки это называл, «книжный клуб, что собирался дважды в год». Второй раз обычно приключался после Пасхального Парада, когда Сара и Кармен, завязав волосы и отчаянно потея, сидели на ресторанной кухне до полуночи, перекрикивая поваров и уворачиваясь от брызг горячего масла, и пили горячий шоколад. Стив так хорошо это помнил, потому присоединился к ним однажды. Впрочем, обычно той ночью он и Баки бродили по улицам вместе с сыном Наталио и Кармен – Хосе, которого Баки звал самым красивым парнем в Нью-Йорке, и на которого они оба глядели во все глаза. Это была своего рода устоявшаяся шутка. Баки говорил: «Изменишь мне, Роджерс, и я тебя убью», а Стив продолжал: «Если только ты не изменишь мне с _ним»_ , и они заканчивали хором: «В этом случае не забудь сделать пару фотографий».

Здесь – тот вечер, когда Баки и Сол Мейнерцаген были пьяны, потому что на дворе был Пурим, а Стив и Рори Арда были пьяны, потому что то был день рождения Рори, и они столкнулись друг с другом незапланированно. Следующее, что Стив помнил, это как они вчетвером шагали вниз по Монтегю-стрит в три утра, распевая Yiddishe Charleston. Как они умудрились добраться до его дома, он и не знал, зато живо помнил одетую в старое кимоно Миссис Иноуэ ма, которая улыбалась им с пожарной лестницы третьего этажа, пока они пели ей Тони Мартина. Как она присоединилась к ним на последнем куплете, её хриплый контральто звенел в тишине, и как кто-то прокричал: «Захлопните варежки!» и запустил в них гнилым яблоком. 

Здесь – ветреный июнь, день, когда он и Баки отправились на прогулку, одетые точно настоящие джентльмены. Баки – в лучшем летнем костюме, Стив, выглядевший куда приличнее, чем обычно, хоть джентльмена из него не вышло бы как ни старайся. Он, конечно, ввязался в неприятности с парой засранцев, оскорблявших девушку, и мирный полдень завершился безобразной уличной дракой, в которой у него получилось победить главным образом потому, что один из засранцев был близорук, а другой ещё меньше, чем он сам. Баки не вмешивался, стоял в стороне, скрестив руки на груди поверх белого льна пиджака, выкрикивания поощрения и советы так, точно он поставил на Стива деньги и ждал выигрыша. После они срезали путь через Нэви Ярд, чтобы поглазеть на субмарину «Интеллиджент Уэйл», что было одним из самых любимых занятий Баки, а Стиву нравилось наблюдать за ним в эти моменты. Они стояли там всего-то несколько минут, когда Баки сказал неожиданно: «Знаешь, что было бы, будь ты женщиной?» Стив поглядел на свои пузырящиеся на коленях брюки и окровавленные костяшки пальцев и, улыбаясь, сказал: «Куча проблем?», а Баки ответил тихо-тихо: «Нет, ты был бы замужем» и поглядел на него. 

Здесь – Флашинг-Медоус, рвущиеся ввысь белые шпили и Всемирная выставка в 1939, и снова в 43-м, когда из-за войны она не должна была состояться, но Говарду Старку, освещавшему весь Куинс неоновыми огнями, было плевать. Между Выставкой и Экспо, казалось, минул целый век, Век Человеческий; время замерло между старой войной и неумолимой поступью прогресса, будущим, на огромной скорости несущимся вперед…

Здесь – проходя мимо похоронного дома Педротти можно было наверняка знать, что кто-то умер недавно, потому что крики женщин были слышны через улицу ещё до того, как те показывались в дверях, цепляясь друг за друга и запинаясь, все в чёрном: чёрные чулки и чёрные перчатки, длинные чёрные вуали…

Здесь – половина квартала целые ночи проводила на вечеринках у Карла Сейнбера: художники в широкополых шляпах, с бородами и усами как у Ван Дейка. Милая, стеснительная Кэрол Флэтбуш, позирующая на оттоманке обнажённой, точно Венера, чёрт возьми, Милосская…

Здесь – Баки выкурил свою первую сигарету марки «Свит Капорэл», а у Стива, как бы это ни было постыдно, глаза были на мокром месте, потому что его отец раньше…

Здесь – забастовка таксистов в 1934-м…

Здесь…

Здесь…

Здесь…

Но было и другое. 

Нити, за которые он не мог ухватиться, места, где не мог побывать. Того здания, где была их квартира, больше нет – бессмысленно стоять на углу рядом. Тонкие воспоминания, невесомые, малые, бесценные, хранимые только ими двумя – эдакий музей с двумя смотрителями. Мягкая, как пух, кожа у Баки чуть пониже ушей и на внутренней стороне запястий, к которым Стив прижимался закрытым ртом и открытым – кусал. Как Баки мог смеяться так сильно, что почти начинал задыхаться. Его привычка, когда они спали, обхватывать ахиллово сухожилие Стива двумя пальцами ноги, а другую ногу просовывать под его: свод стопы идеально совпадал с изгибом икроножной мышцы Стива, точно они были единым целым, точно были когда-то высечены из куска мрамора и только потом разделены. Одна душная ночь в 38-м, когда Баки позволил ему доводить его до безумия на кухонном полу, казалось, целую вечность – песок под его взмокшей от пота спиной, под их руками, – когда сказал Стиву не торопиться, даже если он взмолится вдруг, и через два часа Стив заставил его взмолиться как следует. Только потом они заметили, что Баки занозил спину, и Стив достал у него из-под кожи не меньше швейной иглы занозу и прижался ртом к ране. На теле Баки осталось не так уж много мест, которых он не касался, но то был первый раз, когда он чувствовал его кровь на языке. Баки обернулся как раз в нужный момент, чтобы увидеть, как он облизывает губы – привкус железа и соли – и утянул его вниз, на пол, и у них почти получилось устроить второй раунд. 

Тёплые воспоминания – во всяком случае, когда-то они были таковы. Теперь от них Стив чувствует только холод. Он точно старый дом, в чьих окнах давно погас свет, чьи осыпающиеся стены оплетены плющом. 

И в музее воспоминаний он совсем один.

* * *

Шэрон звонит в октябре.

«Эй, сосед, – так начинается сообщение на автоответчике. Её голос звучит устало, но дружелюбно, как будто они привыкли созваниваться, как будто Стив хотя бы раз пытался связаться с ней с весны. – Я знаю, что ты будешь не в восторге от предложения приехать в Вашингтон, но тётя Пегс оставила для тебя кое-какие вещи, и я бы очень оценила, если бы ты помог их разобрать. Могу прислать за тобой машину, что будет совершенно безопасно, учитывая, что ты явно предпочтёшь не высовываться. Позвони мне, окей? Спасибо».

– Каждый раз, когда её сознание прояснялось, – рассказывает Шэрон, пока они идут по гулким коридорам коттеджа Пегги у реки, – она требовала кого-нибудь из нас к телефону и начинала вспоминать о вещах, о каких угодно, отдавая бесконечные распоряжения. Что-то нужно было обязательно отложить для племянницы Джима – Синди, что-то – для тех внуков, кто первым заинтересуется винтажной модой, и так далее. В итоге мы всё собрали здесь. Так, если бы она спросила о чём-то, мы бы всегда знали, где искать. Говори что хочешь, но до недавних пор её память была как стальной капкан для самых тонких деталей.

– Она всегда такой была, – соглашается Стив, следуя за Шэрон по лестнице. – Она... – он хочет добавить что-то, но у него не выходит – воздуха не хватает. К счастью, старая лестница скрипит и трещит как старая шарманка прямиком из ада, и Шэрон не обращает внимания на его заминку. 

– Всё, что по левую сторону – твоё, – объявляет она. 

– Боже! – выпаливает Стив.

Поблизости одна только накрытая простынями мебель, но вдали виднеется, должно быть, не меньше двух десятков коробок. Пегги, его Пегги, всё что у неё было, носила в рюкзаке, и на разглагольствования Говарда о его бесконечно разнообразных владениях всякий раз изгибала осуждающе приподнятую бровь. Эта Пегги приобрела роскошный дом с видом на остров Теодора Рузвельта и наполнила его _вещами_. Стив будто не знал её никогда.

– Ты бы видел кухонные шкафы, – добавляет Шэрон. – Консервов столько, что можно ядерную зиму пережить. К слову, здесь и бункер есть, но она всегда утверждала, что это Говард заставил его построить. Если кого и должна была обойти послевоенная паранойя, то именно её, но… – она пожимает плечами. – В общем, ты начнёшь с одного конца, а я с другого – выбирай коробку. И не слишком беспокойся, если большую часть вещей отправишь в мусор. 

Стив рад её словам, потому как в основном содержимое коробок – это вещи, которым он нашёл бы применение только в том случае, если бы работал вместе с Пегги в пятидесятых, или не нашёл бы вовсе. Три коробки забиты всевозможными рапортами – рассекреченными и нет – о миссиях Коммандос во время войны и вскоре после. Он отпихивает их в сторону, и Шэрон неразборчиво пишет на коробке имя кузины – главного историка семьи. Стив находит что-то, что выглядит как бомба, но, скорее всего, ей не является; ручку, которая, скорее всего, является; свою парадную форму без фуражки; аэрофотоснимки Франции, Германии и, похоже, Италии; тикерную ленту с шифровками «Энигмы». Пару рассыпающихся от времени чулок при виде которых краска неостановимо приливает к его щекам. Книги кодов, погодные дневники, вырезки из русских газет, «Чудовищное пространство» Каммингса и целых две «Теперь об этом можно рассказать»: одна за авторством Гиббса, другая – Гроувса. Кусок обрамлённого золотом зеленоватого стекла на толстой цепи. 

– Тринитит, – объясняет Шэрон. – Из Аламогордо – добавляет она, и Стив едва не роняет его. 

Запуская руку в предпоследнюю коробку, чувствуя, как пальцы касаются металла, Стив бледнеет, ещё даже не взглянув на находку. Он слишком хорошо знает, каков он на ощупь. Он узнал бы этот «не совсем медальон» и слепым тысячу лет спустя. 

Медальон когда-то принадлежал деду Баки или даже прадеду и был отлит из стерлингова серебра, что темнело даже от косого взгляда, так что Баки постоянно приходилось начищать; на войне он выменивал у персонала столовой сигареты на соду и уксус, но чёртова вещица всё равно оставалась грязно-чёрной, как сейчас. Дурной затеей было носить нечто подобное на территории врага, но Баки носил, хоть и не очень явно, на цепочке, как иные носили Святых Кристоферов и Святых Михаилов. Это было совсем не то же самое, что носить у всех на виду Маген Давид или похваляться непреклонным «Иуд.» на жетонах, просто тонкий, плоский кусок металла с изображённой на нём стилизованной ветвью и символами, которые на идише соответствовали слову «жизнь», о чём Стив знал только потому, что Баки когда-то рассказал ему. 

Баки испытывал к медальону сложные чувства: одновременно почитал его и нет, что, впрочем, касалось всех связанных с религией аспектов его жизни. Он пошутил однажды, обнимая при этом Стива за талию ногами: «Нет, подожди-ка, его положено целовать перед тем как войдёшь в дом, Роджерс, эдакий ты шлимазл и варвар вдобавок» и нисколько не протестовал, когда Стив сделал, как было велено, всё ещё держа тонкую серебряную пластинку в зубах. Но стоило Стиву однажды назвать медальон счастливым талисманом, и Баки чуть с ума не сошёл. «Это не предмет суеверий, – сказал он, – не херов туземный амулет». Позже он извинился и всё объяснил, отметив, что это довольно щекотливый вопрос: евреям не было положено верить в удачу. Баки полагал, что дело было в другом: возможно, удача не верила в евреев. Стиву не нужны были от него извинения ни тогда, ни после, но Баки мирился так старательно, а после ещё и ещё, что он даже принялся размышлять о том, что, возможно, им стоило ругаться чаще.

– Это мезуза?  
– спрашивает Шэрон, заглядывая ему через плечо и обрывая его воспоминания, те, которым ему не стоило бы предаваться рядом с девушкой, которая была достаточно молода, чтобы годиться ему во внучки. 

Стив кивает. Ему кажется, что сейчас он не сможет и слова вымолвить, но у него получается всё же.

– Он принадлежал Баки. Не знаю, как… думал, медальон пропал вместе с ним, должно быть, он… 

_«Отдал его Пегги на хранение»_ , – заканчивает Стив у себя в голове, которая теперь вся как сплошная открытая рана.

Он вспоминает палатку, как Баки шептал ему, сонному, на ухо перед самым рассветом: «У меня дерьмовое предчувствие, Стиви, очень дерьмовое, кошмары снятся всю неделю». Он рассмеялся тогда, пробормотал что-то тихо на идише и добавил: «Господи, только послушай меня, я прямо как моя бабка», а Стив, обняв его, перекатился сверху и положил руку ему на лицо, аккурат поверх рта, и они уснули – тёплый воздух, что выдыхал Баки, тёк между его пальцев. Это был последний раз до той встречи семьдесят лет спустя в Вашингтоне, когда он касался его лица – через пару часов их обоих разбудил Морита, и времени хватило только на то, чтобы сунуть ноги в ботинки. Они были уже одеты, и в куртках – такой холод стоял в горах, одеял не хватало, – так что Стив не видел, не мог видеть, был ли медальон на его цепи вместе с жетонами. 

Баки каким-то образом знал, что не переживёт той миссии.

Эта мысль, звеня, прокатывается через всё его существо, как если бы внутри он был совершенно пуст, задевает каждую кость, исчезая в пустоте.

* * *

Старый, сгорбленный Фрэнк Салливан, что жил на этаж ниже Стива и Сары – вдовец: дочь умерла, а сын был записным бездельником, – говаривал, что скорбь опустошает. Стив не соглашался с ним тогда, не согласен и сейчас. Скорбь заполняет всё человеческое существо настолько, что ты готов лопнуть, со страшной силой давит на швы.

Это точно… Прежде чем Стив познакомился с Баки, он знал Билли, которому нравилось ломать всё вокруг, чтобы понять, как оно работает, и Стив был неподалёку в тот день, когда Билли решил треснуть палкой по осиному гнезду слишком много раз подряд. Ему было скучно, и он отвернулся всего на мгновение, а когда снова поглядел в сторону Билли, тот медленно шёл к нему под шевелящимся покровом из чёрно-жёлтого. Билли не кричал, закричал Стив, и на его крик сбежались люди с вёдрами, полными воды, чтобы смыть с Билли ос. Весь покрытый маленькими, похожими на следы от оспы или углубления от дождевых капель на песке шрамами, Билли выжил. К тому моменту Стив уже не общался с ним. Достаточно взрослый для того, чтобы круг его друзей не определялся одними только соседями, он предпочёл водить дружбу с теми, кто не думает, что лупить палкой всё живое – величайшее развлечение на земле. 

Но Стив помнил, как выглядел Билли тогда: его влажную плоть, красную и неузнаваемую, дёргающуюся непрестанно. Он думает, что скорбь должна ощущаться телом так. Нечто раздувшееся, накачанное ядом. Боль в животе. Мёртвые существа, что двигаются под кожей. 

Стив обнаруживает вдруг, что думает о Пегги как об умершей, пока она ещё жива. Интернет объясняет ему, что это совершенно нормально. Это зовётся «досрочным горем», он узнаёт, и распространено среди людей, наблюдающих за угасанием любимых от медленных, дегенеративных заболеваний. Те чувства, что он испытает, когда она умрёт, будут лишь бледной тенью того, что он испытывает сейчас, и в фактическом свершении её смерти для него будет больше облегчения, чем горя. Стив не знает, соглашаться ли с этим утверждением, но то, что он чувствует сейчас, недостаточно остро, чтобы быть настоящим горем. Ощущение сродни тому, что Баки когда-то описывал как снайперское сосредоточение – не терпение даже, а некий сорт возвышенной и совершенной пустоты. Ничто не важно, кроме выстрела: ни боль, ни голод, ни время. Стив чувствует себя именно так. 

Цепь, на которую Пегги повесила медальон Баки, окислилась за годы, так что он находит новую в лавке старьёвщика. Правильнее было бы назвать это место антикварным магазином, но Стив бы назвал свалкой с полками, заполненными странными, возможно, ценными предметами, соседствующими с вещами, которые его ма не стала бы держать дома, даже если бы ей за это платили. Владелец магазина настаивает на том, что цепь сделана из хорошего мексиканского серебра, и на вид она крепкая. 

Стив думает, что её будет неудобно носить, тем более во сне, однако это странным образом успокаивает. До сей поры он не задумывался о том, как на самом деле скучает по весу армейских жетонов. Он не замечал особенно, чтобы теперь кто-то носил цепи, если только не гипертрофированно огромные, и никто не замечает её на нём, даже Лупе, которая, кажется, обычно замечает абсолютно всё. Медальон – его маленькая тёмная тайна, секрет, что рассказывают шёпотом под одеялом. Никто не знает, что он носит под рубашкой. Какой смысл вкладывает в этот предмет. Никто не знает о том обещании, которое они могли бы дать друг другу, если бы прожили достаточно долго, чтобы увидеть, как поменяются законы.

* * *

В кино люди умирают по ночам в холодных, художественно затемнённых комнатах – даже ведьмины часы его рабочих смен не дают этому мифу никаких поблажек, – но Пегги умирает после полудня, в 14:12, одним солнечным и не по сезону тёплым ноябрьским днём. За окном – листва красная, как её любимый оттенок помады.

Шивонн, медсестра, которая звонит ему, доброжелательна, но строга, и Стив благодарен за ей за спокойствие. 

– Она не страдала, – говорит ему Шивонн. – С ней был племянник, и она ушла тихо, без боли.

Когда Стив спрашивает, она рассказывает, что заглянула в палату около двух, и в тот момент племянник Пегги, держа её за руку, говорил, пока та отдыхала, а когда она заглянула спустя полчаса, не изменилось почти ничего, кроме того, что он склонился над их переплетёнными руками. Шивонн не нужно было проверять пульс Пегги – каждый, кто ухаживает за пожилыми людьми в течение сорока лет, знает, как выглядит смерть.

Ещё один шанс, который Стив упустил. 

Па умер во сне, в доме ветеранов вдали от Нью-Йорка, куда его направили после того, как врачи решили, что он не проживёт и года в удушающих объятиях Бруклина. В пригороде он продержался три месяца.

Когда умерла ма, насколько Стив помнил, он работал: сидел вместе с Минни Цукерман на диванчике в ресторане, обсуждая детали политической карикатуры для социалистического листка, который она и её кузина распространяли из-под полы в семейной книжной лавке. Стив собирался навестить Сару следующим утром после того как закончит пару набросков – они всегда заставляли её смеяться. Он вернулся домой оживлённым и столкнулся с сестрой Мэри-Маргарет, заламывающей крохотные руки на пороге квартиры. Смятый конверт торчал из её кармана.

И Баки. Что же выбрать. Нельзя сказать, что Стив действительно был с ним в первый раз, совершенно беспомощный, не сумевший ничем помочь, а во второй…

Ночью Стив должен выйти на смену, и, как бы безумно это ни было, он не отпрашивается по болезни или иным обстоятельствам, просто собирается и выходит, зная, что привык не спать по ночам, что всё равно не уснёт. И потому ещё, что это куда лучше, чем сидеть в тесной комнате, бесконечно размышляя.

Он выходит на смену. 

Под утро, когда они с Лупе застревают в пробке в трёх кварталах от похоронного дома и сидят в полнейшей тишине – радио сломано, – Лупе замечает: 

– Ты ужасно тихий сегодня, Джо. 

– Разве я не всегда тихий? – вопрос застаёт Стива врасплох.

– Не такой _очевидно_ тихий. 

Стив закусывает щёку. Вместо того, чтобы сказать: «Сегодня умер последний человек на земле, которого я любил, и если бы мы работали в Вашингтоне, то, возможно, именно мы бы везли её, возможно, именно я поднял бы на руки её хрупкое тело», но вместо всех этих резких слов, грозящих вырваться, он спрашивает: «Ты веришь в знаки?»

– Конечно, – отвечает Лупе с уверенностью, которая ему кажется странной. – Ты имеешь в виду знамения и прочее? Конечно, – она замолкает. – Ты католик?

– Я не знаю. 

– Католик. Каждый, кто сразу не выдал однозначное «нет» – католик. Знаешь, отчего мама назвала меня Гуадалупе? 

Стив качает головой, хотя вопрос явно риторический. 

– Окей, отмотаем на тридцать лет назад. Мама встречает одного парня, – Лупе снимает руку с рулевого колеса и опирается локтем о водительскую дверь. – Гринго, но все в семье полюбили его так же быстро, как и она. Отличный парень с хорошими перспективами, на вид – надёжный семьянин. Может статься, все были немного разочарованы, когда выяснилось, что мама уже была беременна, но он планировал жениться на ней, так что всё было в полном порядке. И вот она на четвёртом месяце беременности, когда к ней в комнату заходит девушка и говорит: «Изабелла, ты должна бросить этого человека прямо сейчас» и исчезает, точно её и не было. С фантазией, к слову, у мамы всегда была беда, но эту историю она рассказывала мне тысячу раз. Итак. Правды я не знаю, но знаю, что она уверена в том, что видела, а видела она Деву Марию Гваделупскую в джинсовом комбинезоне. В общем, мама от этого парня ушла, и, короче говоря, за неделю до того, как я родилась, полиция заграбастала его за хранение детской порнографии и участие в торговле людьми. 

– Бля.

– А то, – отзывается Лупе. – Так что, верю ли я в знаки? В знамения? Абсолютно. По моему опыту, если что-то вдарило тебе по башке так сильно, что перед глазами замелькали звёзды, пожалуй, стоит прислушаться, потому что, может быть, на кону твоя жизнь. Я ответила на твой вопрос? 

– Да, – отвечает Стив, – спасибо.

Какая-то его часть протестует: что, если всё наоборот? Если сама вселенная говорит тебе, что всё неверно? Как насчёт вещей, которые говорят: «Тебя здесь быть не должно». Что с этим поделать?

* * *

Проблема в том, думает Стив, оборачивая простынёй мягкое тело мужчины средних лет, что Баки не был прав, когда говорил, что умереть легко. Впрочем, возможно, ему просто не хватало информации – никто из них не мог предсказать, чем они станут. Неестественными существами. Слишком сильными.

Как покинуть тело, которое не тронул арктический холод?

Было бы куда проще, если бы Стиву не довелось начать работать с Лупе, если бы он не видел того шлейфа разрушений, который грязные смерти оставляли на друзьях и семьях погибших. Даже если у умершего не было никого, кто стал бы его оплакивать, остаётся арендодатель, который сдал несчастному квартиру, почтальон, который обнаружит тело, офицеры полиции, которые оцепят место преступления, работяги, которые заберут труп, и те, кто будет приводить всё в порядок – уборщики, как стервятники, являющиеся самыми последними, чтобы очистить место для новых жильцов. Так что, несмотря на уверенность, что его необычайное тело не сумеет регенерировать ткани мозга, Стив не может заставить себя пойти по этому пути – это не было бы честно. И Баки было бы за него стыдно. 

Баки – Стиву следует быть честным с собой – было бы стыдно за него в любом случае. 

Баки верил, отчаяние – грех. Это была чуть ли не единственная точка соприкосновения в их с Сарой религиозных убеждениях, хотя они и подходили к вопросу с разных теологических точек зрения и к тому же по-разному понимали сам грех. Сара утверждала, что отчаяние – прямое продолжение лености, не лени, а именно Лености с большой буквы, будучи подвержен которой человек оказывался так зациклен на собственной несовершенной и греховной натуре, что отказывался от божьей благодати. Баки возражал, полагая, что суть греха была не в эгоцентризме, а строго наоборот: полный отчаяния человек опускал руки перед всем тем злом, что творилось в мире, вместо того, чтобы противиться ему, и, пусть и в малом, сражаться с мраком. Второй вопрос, в котором они соглашались, касался суицида: оба они считали такой поступок неправильным, но даже крепче спорили относительно того, где нужно было провести разделительную черту между ведущим к неизбежной смерти безрассудством и мученической смертью во имя высшей цели. 

Стив понимал: если жизнь – это дар, лучший из всех возможных, то для бога самоубийца был самым неблагодарным из всех детей, выбрасывающим собственное тело, точно оно – мусор, а не живое чудо. Но Стив, Стив должен был умереть – его время вышло давным-давно, всё его существование было неверно, точно неправильно сросшаяся после перелома кость. 

После похорон Пегги, которых он не посещает, становится хуже. Он почти физически ощущает, как прошлое тянет его к себе, точно оно знает, что он не на своём месте, точно оно хочет вернуть его, как десна – потерянный зуб. Может быть, так он думает, может быть, все вернулись обратно, кроме него, и они ждут его в той далёкой стране – вот чьи призрачные руки тянут его за волосы. Стив не знает точно, верит ли в жизнь после смерти или нетленность души, что, на деле, разные вещи. Душа может оказаться нетленна, но может не существовать никакой жизни после – попросту не быть _места_ , куда ты должен отправиться, или не быть того _тебя_ , который может отравиться туда. Ему нечего сказать о том, какое отношение душа должна иметь к сознанию, и он не может в этом разобраться, когда пытается размышлять на предмет того, материальна ли душа, обладает ли она весом и размером, или же она бесплотна, неизмерима земными орудиями. И если душа не бессмертна, что происходит с ней после? Переживёт ли она смерть тела? Куда отправится потом? Как закончит своё существование? Скорее, мы просто убьём её.

Ему всё же нужно представить хоть что-то. Думать о том, что всё попросту закончится, как искра растает в пустоте – невыносимо. Годами слушая рассуждения Баки и ма, Стив не знал, как представить посмертие, но позже, он помнил, как однажды ночью на миссии Тор воспевал асгардские земли мёртвых. Золотые дома, крытые золотой черепицей, со златыми древами у порогов; пиры, что не заканчивались никогда; сказители у каждого очага; постели для любовников; поля – для тех, кто избрал странствия – не самый плохой исход, даже если это всего лишь предание. Если бы только Стив мог найти путь. Он убеждён, что если бы знал, куда направиться, и мог закрыть глаза и сосредоточиться достаточно сильно, то обернулся и услышал бы могучий звук, обернулся и увидел бы мозаику на станции Декалб-авеню: плитку, скамью, прибывающий поезд. Пегги и Ма, улыбающихся в свете электрических ламп, Баки, высовывающегося из окна, машущего ему, машущего. Двери бы открылись, и Стив…

Что же. 

Надеяться приятно.

* * *

После всех вольных вычислений, после трёх походов к трём равнодушным врачам и посещения четырёх аптек, он сидит в темноте, держа свою рецептурную смерть в руках. Ванная – не самое комфортное место, но, согласитесь, это довольно практично: если ни чёрта не выйдет, если его начнёт вдруг тошнить, убирать её будет легче всего. Он всё ещё не уверен, что это сработает, ведь его тело, слишком крепкое, не поддаётся воздействию окружающего мира так легко, и два часа спустя после того, как он выпрыгнул из лифта Трискелиона, когда переодевался в больничной уборной – на нём не было ни синяка.

Он думает, что готов. 

Он думает, что готов, но когда наклоняется, чтобы поставить опустевший стакан на пол, медальон Баки выскальзывает из-под свободного ворота футболки, сильно шлёпнув по губам; этого должно быть достаточно, чтобы рассечь кожу, но неуязвимый пластик его тела слишком прочен. Однако он дёргается будто от удара, качнувшись назад, ударяется головой о край раковины достаточно сильно, чтобы посыпались искры из глаз. 

У Филлипса была любимая поговорка, которая звучала так: «Ни один план не переживёт встречи с противником». Он, впрочем, куда чаще использовал её применительно к Коммандос, чем даже к силам стран «оси», а те в свою очередь были склонны верить Фэлсворту, который утверждал, что Филлипс хранил куклу-вуду каждого из них в своём вещевом сундуке. Джонс считал, что сама по себе поговорка была немецкой, перефразированными словами одного прусского маршала. 

– Думаешь, Филлипс из Гидры? – пошутил Баки тогда.

– Нет, нот вот новый повар – точно оттуда, – ответил Дуган. 

Стив не был уверен, кого при такой аналогии считать противником, но его план однозначно рассыпается во прах. 

Колоссальный страх зарождается в груди, впивается в горло, душит. Страх приводит с собой приятеля: липкий, гнилостный стыд, обжигающий кожу ладоней до колотья. После сыворотки Стив часто сталкивался с сенсорными перегрузками, память, не упускала ни одной детали: диссонирующие звуки чужого сердцебиения, особенная чувствительность к запахам – какое-то время спустя он выяснил, что мог учуять медведя в лесу за полмили, – но никогда ещё с ним не происходило ничего подобного – так он думает, когда дрожь начинает колотить его изнутри. Когда она накатывает долгими, вибрирующими волнами и заставляет его сползти на пол, когда взмокшие от пота ладони становятся слишком скользкими, чтобы держаться. Беспомощный как ребёнок, он лепечет, уткнувшись в линолеум на полу: _«Пожалуйста, о боже, о боже, я не хочу, пожалуйста, я не хочу умирать»._

_«Я не хочу умирать»._

Становится невыносимо жарко. Он отчаянно пытается открыть дверь, чтобы впустить немного воздуха, но не может подняться. Стены плавятся. Пульсируют. Цвета расплываются нефтяными пятнами. Стив будто заново появляется на свет из машины Говарда Старка, только всё куда острее, ярче. Тогда, едва его ноги коснулись земли, он понял, отчего дети кричат после рождения, но он не мог кричать – весь крик из него вышел, пока вита-лучи взрезали тело, и ещё долго он не мог произнести ни звука. Теперь, когда комната, что должна быть темна, полна яростного света, Стив всё крепче сжимает зубы, чтобы удержаться от всхлипов. 

Он отчего-то убеждён, что за дверью слышны людские голоса. Обрывки чьих-то фраз почти различимы. Голоса всё ближе, но искажённые звуки теряют всякий смысл – громкие, тягучие, дрожащие. Если бы он только мог дотянуться до дверной ручки, если бы он только… но он не может – мокрые ладони соскальзывают. Вспышки. Режущая боль в позвоночнике, точно из него растут шипы. Будто со стороны он слышит свои собственные мольбы, и ему никогда ещё не было так страшно.

Стив зажмуривается как можно крепче, заслышав, как поворачивается дверная ручка, когда чует её – он знает, что увидит, открыв глаза. Мягко шуршит одежда, и она приседает с рядом. Он живо представляет её образ из 44-го: отглаженную рубашку, строгую форму с жёстким воротником, и почти наяву чувствует восковой, цветочный запах помады – той весной она сменила «Тэнжи» на «Элизабет Арден» – оттенка «монтезумский красный», что сообщал о её присутствии куда яснее запаха пороха. Все они тогда пахли порохом: кордит под ногтями и в волосах, кордит, хрустящий на зубах.

– Какая неловкая ситуация, – отмечает Пегги. – Что же ты наделал, Стивен? 

Он не отвечает. На самом деле её здесь нет. 

– Из списка людей, кто, как я полагала, мог когда-нибудь наложить на себя руки, ты был бы едва ли не последним. Ведь ты сделал бы из скорби свечу и осветил бы ей свой чёртов путь. Ты всегда боролся. Что же случилось, дорогой? Что пошло не так? 

_«Вы все меня оставили»_ , – думает он, сжимая зубы ещё крепче, чтобы не прокричать эти слова вслух. 

Пегги вздыхает. Он представляет, как его волосы колышутся от тёплого воздуха. 

– Ты был создан для большего, Стив. Что бы ни случилось, я всё ещё в это верю. 

– Уходи, – шепчет он, как наяву чувствуя её разочарование, и как её присутствие, будто подчиняясь его словам, становится менее плотным, как она исчезает послушно.

После её ухода воздух почти предсказуемо наполняет знакомый аромат самодельных духов ма. 

Медсёстрам запрещалось пользоваться косметикой и парфюмом, но ма была той ещё бунтаркой. Никто не мог уволить её только за то, что, так уж получалось, от неё можно было учуять лёгкий аромат духов. 

Когда Стив был совсем ещё малышом, ему нравилось наблюдать, как она смешивала их, а когда подрос – помогать. Сара снимала тонкую стружку цедры с апельсина, помещала её во флакон, добавляя лимонный сок и розовую воду, а дольки они делили поровну. И она каждый раз разрешала Стиву тихонько встряхивать получившуюся микстуру, хотя, как он узнал позже, никакой необходимости в этом не было, жидкости нужно было только настояться. Каждое утро перед работой, сидя на краю кровати, Сара пудрила щёки и кончик носа, и, прежде чем нанести духи, втирала по капле вазелина за каждое ухо – так аромат держался дольше. Когда она попала в госпиталь, Стив, навещая её, каждый раз приносил духи с собой, что было против всех правил, а когда ёмкость опустела, они с Баки приготовили порцию сами, не будучи до конца уверены, что всё вышло как нужно. Сара после сказала, что их вариант был даже лучше.

Ма умерла задолго до того, как Стив получил сыворотку, а вместе с ней возможность куда острее ощущать запахи, но он полагает, что именно это чувствовал бы рядом с ней, если бы у них был шанс встретиться: давящий, густой запах розовой воды с острыми как укус нотами цитруса, не успокаивающий, а заставляющий задыхаться.

– Дитя моего сердца, – шепчет она. Замерший Стив вздрагивает. У него кружится голова. – О, малыш. Я думала, что лучше тебя воспитала.

Сара ложится рядом с ним, как делала много лет тому назад, когда у него, совсем ещё маленького, бывала высокая температура и он вылезал из постели и растягивался на полу в надежде, что старое дерево примет жар его тела. В такие моменты она никогда не поднимала его сама, не заставляла чувствовать себя ещё более беспомощным – она просто лежала рядом, пока он, будто напитавшись её железной волей, не поднимался на ноги. Таково было правило: всегда поднимайся.

– Стивен, – говорит Сара. – Когда твой отец вернулся домой с половиной лица, обожжённой горчичным газом, он вздрагивал от каждой тени и и кричал во сне. Я думала, что он вскоре непременно умрёт. Я думала, ты станешь его бояться. Думала, мне придётся ходить за двумя хнычущими мальчишками. Я гадала: как мы это переживём? Но ты прекращал плакать, когда он брал тебя на руки, и ты вернул его к жизни. Я была практически уверена, что к осени он бы обязательно умер, если бы не ты. Ты подарил ему ещё шесть лет, шесть хороших, счастливых лет, ты помог облегчить его страдания. Ты стольких людей делал счастливыми. Отчего бы тебе снова не попытаться?

– Тебя здесь нет, – отвечает Стив. Прямо и грубо, как едва ли говорил с кем-то за всю свою жизнь. – И если ты пришла не за тем, чтобы забрать меня с собой, то лучше, блядь, уходи.

– Я ведь пыталась по-хорошему, – печально ответствует Сара, медленно исчезая.

Стив слышит звук приближающихся шагов. Стук ботинок всё ближе и ближе. И звук этих шагов ему знаком.

– Нет-нет-нет, – стонет он, прижимая ладони к глазам так сильно, что остались бы синяки. – Нет, пожалуйста, нет…

– Какого хуя, – говорит Баки. – Какого хуя, Стив, что это, что ты принял…

– Тебя здесь нет…

– Господи помоги мне, Роджерс…

– Тебя здесь нет!

– Нет, я здесь! – рычит Баки, ледяными пальцами отнимая его руки от лица.

_«Диббук»_ , – думает Стив, глядя на него. 

Его силуэт по краям искажается: тепловые волны. Как будто он всё ещё объят огнём. Холодные мёртвые руки, а внутри – пламя. Стив чувствует запах дыма и горящих волос, закашлявшись, давится. Глаза у Баки чёрные, как мокрая галька. 

– Прости меня, прости. Меня там не было. Я не смог тебя прикончить, – комната вздрагивает, пульсирует как полыхающая кожа Баки. – Мне так жаль. 

Но призраку до него дела нет. Изрыгая равномерный поток ругани на идише, Баки кладёт холодные, холодные руки ему на шею. Стив не знает, каково это, быть одержимым мстительным духом, но почти чувствует, как гневный разум Баки касается его – удушающий вес. Стив пытается вдохнуть, но у него не выходит. Сердце громко, конвульсивно ударяется о рёбра: если бы они были дверью, оно бы выбило их. Серый туман сгущается в углах комнаты. 

_«Прости меня»_ , думает он, обращаясь к Баки, который, замерев, всё смотрит на него глазами пустыми, как пистолетные дула. Его зубы обнажены. _«Прости меня»_ , повторяет Стив. _«Мы просто парочка неудачников, застрявших там, где им не место. Давай вернёмся домой. Мы ведь можем просто вернуться домой?»_

Издали, а потом не так уж далеко он слышит приближающийся поезд. Грохот и движение. Линолеум под спиной вздрагивает. Поезд несётся навстречу станции, где они, два усталых призрака, ждут на скамье с пятицентовиками в карманах и надеждой в сердцах. Могучий гудок. Силуэты женщины за окнами. Стив прижимается к Баки, чтобы никто случайно не разделил их. Когда они зайдут в вагон, поезд понесёт их над Манхэттеном и дальше, над морем, над Гренландией, над самыми далёкими огнями кораблей в пустоту Арктики, где рассвет занимается над горизонтом, свет сияет на громадах вековых льдов, и тогда они повернутся полными света лицами друг к другу и скажут…

* * *

Стив приходит в себя на диване.

– О господи, – бормочет он, не будучи точно уверен, к чему это относится: его ватному рту или пульсирующей от боли голове, или тому факту, что он всё же дышит и уже пришёл в себя. Светло, должно быть, он проспал до середины утра. Кто-то из соседей варит кофе. Нос забит, но он чувствует запах, возможно, именно это и заставило его проснуться. Комната больше не вращается, а это означает, что его тело перебороло таблетки. Он трёт залипшие глаза пальцами, крепко прижимает к ним основания ладоней. Ещё крепче. Всё кажется приглушённым. Сам он – пуст как выгоревший предохранитель и впервые за долгое время голоден. Он знает, что должен подняться и что-то предпринять, прежде чем чувство голода исчезнет, но не может заставить себя оторвать руки от лица. Если не двигаться, может быть, он мог бы просто…

Кто-то рядом с ним.

Стив застывает. Этот кто-то слишком тяжёл, чтобы быть Лупе, Наташей или Шэрон, этот кто-то сидит слишком близко, чтобы это была Мария. Клинт? Сэм? Тони? Господи Иисусе – Фьюри? Он даже подумать не мог… похоже кто-то нашёл его и принёс сюда, сам бы он не добрался. Стив, чувствуя, как от шока начинают подрагивать пальцы, отнимает руки от лица. 

Что же, он наконец-то сошёл с ума. 

Он ощущает исходящее от него тепло. Видит короткую щетину, разбитую на челюсти тонким шрамом. Морщины в уголке его правого глаза. Сухую кожу на костяшках пальцев, всех десяти. Его строго сжатые губы. На коленях он держит тарелку с лежащим на ней тостом и методично разрывает хлеб на полоски. Если бы Стив и вправду верил в призраков, детали всё равно сбивали бы с толку: сложно представить, чтобы неупокоенный дух стремился провести хоть какую-то часть посмертия за играми с едой. 

Стив явно не в том положении, чтобы пытаться трезво оценивать ситуацию, однако получение психотического эпизода вместо приступа острой сердечной недостаточности не входило в его планы. 

– Я всё-таки мёртв, – выговаривает он вслух. 

– Нет, не мёртв, – отвечает Баки, не поднимая глаз. – Я подоспел вовремя, удачливый ты сукин сын. Конечно, я сумел бы собрать дефибриллятор из твоей электробритвы и вспомогательной цепи питания моей левой руки, но никому из нас, точно тебе говорю, это бы не понравилось. 

– Господи, – шипит Стив, барахтаясь, неловко пытаясь сесть и ударяя Баки коленом в спину, близко к почкам. Баки рычит. Можно ли причинить боль галлюцинации? Судя по тому, как он уставился на Стива, можно. 

Если только он не…

– Нет, – произносит Стив. Сердце у него заходится с бешеной скоростью, может быть, он ещё не настолько оправился. – Ты мёртв, – повторяет он.

Баки кривит лицо. 

– Мы оба живы, – отвечает он медленно, как будто у Стива с мозгами беда. – Несмотря на то, что ты безнадёжно пытался всё испортить, родной, чем чуть не довёл до сердечного приступа уже меня, так что я бы предположил, что мы были на полпути к смерти?

– Тогда кто в твоей _могиле_? – орёт Стив. 

Он отодвигается всё дальше, спиной упираясь в подлокотник и борясь с отчаянным желанием схватиться за Баки обеими руками, потому что его ведь нет здесь, он не реален, не может быть реален и обязательно исчезнет в дыму, едва Стив его коснётся. – Они сожгли тебя в Юте в проклятом транспортном контейнере, всё что от тебя осталось Сэм привёз в коробке…

– Стой, стой, – отвечает Баки, придвигаясь к нему, намереваясь коснуться. Стив вздрагивает, и он замирает на полпути – в глазах обида, точно Стив как следует вдарил ему под дых. Баки ставит тарелку на пол. – Окей, – добавляет он. – Окей. Допустим, что я не сгорел в транспортном контейнере в Юте, ты не хочешь объяснить, отчего решил…

Стив кивает на его левое плечо. На костяшки пальцев невозможно живой руки.

– Твоя рука. Уцелел металлический стержень, прикреплённый к кости.

– Блядь, – говорит Баки, прижимая ладонь ко рту. – Блядь, прототипы.

Похоже, что он собирается было ударить себя по колену, но разжимает кулак в последний момент. Обхватывает правой рукой левое запястье, ногти впиваются в кожу. – Я и думать забыл о тех несчастных засранцах. Каждый раз, когда они совершенствовали этот кусок дерьма, – он растопыривает пальцы, – они, конечно, всё тестировали на лабораторных крысах. Я был, – добавляет Баки, снимая с предплечья полоску кожи и обнажая тусклый серый металл, – слишком ценен.

Стив очень осторожно выдыхает. 

Баки снимает синтетическую кожу, как иные снимают резиновую перчатку, стягивая с кончиков пальцев.

– Я искал тебя, после того как умерла Картер… но никто не знал, где ты. Даже твой приятель Уилсон, перед которым мне придётся сотню раз извиниться или цветы ему прислать, потому что я до усрачки напугал мужика. В итоге пришлось унижаться перед Вдовой, спасибо тебе, блядь, за это. Я не могу поверить, – зло выплёвывает Баки. – Ты что же это, думал, без тебя всем будет лучше?

– Как ты узнал о… – начинает было Стив, но останавливается, точно на стену налетев, и кусочки пазла наконец складываются.

Кажется, мы нашли Барнса.

_…если кто-нибудь из этих проклятых огнемётчиков Гидры меня заденет однажды…_

Недостаточное количество материала для анализа ДНК.

_…случаи возгораний на промышленных складах по всей стране..._

Она не страдала.

_…жил на земле один праведник..._

С ней был племянник.

_С ней был племянник._

– Всё это время, – говорит Стив, – ты был в здесь, в Америке, – он с тревогой отмечает, что каким-то образом оказался вдруг на другом конце комнаты. Когда он успел встать на ноги? Баки не успел, Баки всё ещё сидит на диване, несовпадающие руки свисают между колен. Лицо у него нечитаемое. – Сжигал проклятые базы Гидры. И ты был там, ты был там, когда Пегги…

– Да, – отвечает Баки тихо. – Думаешь, я её убил?

– Нет, но. 

Стив ничего больше не говорит, а Баки поднимается с дивана. Глядит на него – выражение лица чужое, нечитаемое. У Баки никогда не было проблем ни с дисциплиной, ни с усидчивостью, даже когда он был совсем ещё ребёнком, но чего он не умел, так это сохранять отстранённое выражение лица – его всегда выдавали эмоции. 

Однако теперь он словно чистый холст. Пустой. Застывший в ожидании. Стив понимает вдруг, что дрожит. Чувствует себя совершенной развалиной в сравнении с холодной собранностью Баки.

– Но? – повторяет тот.

– Но, может быть, было бы куда лучше, если бы ты это сделал, – выговаривает Стив с нажимом, быстро.

Баки шагает к нему. Стив прижимается к стене.

– Он всё это ненавидела. Она говорила… когда я вернулся, она говорила, что всё это ненавидит: то, что она постоянно забывает, что прикована к кровати, что застряла здесь, зная, что, чем дальше, тем хуже ей будет становиться. Она говорила, что никто её не отпустит, не поможет, она просто ждала…

Баки подходит всё ближе и ближе, пока не оказывается с ним лицом к лицу. Совершенно бесстрастный.

– … и может быть, может быть, если бы была на земле справедливость, кто-нибудь просто избавил бы её от ёбаных страданий… _не смей меня трогать…_

Баки тянется к нему, Стив бьёт. Удар так слаб, что даже шестнадцатилетнему ему было бы стыдно. Баки уклоняется легче лёгкого и прижимает его к стене весом своего тела, обхватывает его руками. Стив отбивается, не стыдясь орудуя кулаками и локтями, прежде чем сотрясающая его тело дрожь не становится слишком сильной, и он не слабеет окончательно. Один из них точно издаёт жуткие звуки. Всхлипы такие громкие и рваные, что они звучат как крики.

Он понимает, что звуки исходят от него, и что Баки не отпускает его, держит, и Стив не может больше – с него хватит. 

С него хватит.

Он утыкается Баки в шею, сдаётся на милость тому, чего требует его тело, тому, что оно пыталось сделать весь этот жуткий, невыносимый год. Он воет и сквернословит, но больше просто отчаянно рыдает в свитер Баки, не заметив даже, как они оказываются на полу, как Баки обнимает его, накрыв собой, прижавшись так крепко. Как будто они снова вернулись в Бруклин Хайтс, как будто Стив всё ещё мал – руки и ноги тонкие, как хворостины. 

Он не знает, сколько проходит времени, прежде чем он выныривает из плача, но, верно, достаточно, чтобы у него затекла неловко согнутая левая нога. Он вдыхает глубоко, и его накрывает снова, он содрогается конвульсивно, но слёз больше нет, он все их выплакал. Это пугает не на шутку. Что, если это никогда не закончится, если он навечно останется на грязном полу, сотрясаясь и дрожа, причитая, не имея возможности остановиться. Но он больше не может держать скорбь внутри, не так ли? Для неё больше нет места. 

И с него хватит. 

Скоро всё закончится.

* * *

Вряд ли Стив и вправду засыпает, скорее, отключается ненадолго. На землю его возвращает тёплое дыхание у уха и звук – Баки напевает тихонько.

Возможно, «пение» не совсем подходящее слово. Стив никогда не спрашивал, что означают и как зовутся эти бессловесные напевы, что он слышал от Джорджа и Баки порой, когда те молились. То были даже не слова на идише, а одни только тягучие слоги. Стив догадался позже: в молитве это было что-то вроде запятой, глотка воздуха, чтобы перевести дух и подумать, или книжной закладки, чтобы не забыть, где остановился. Те же напевы можно было услышать от Баки, когда тот укачивал капризную маленькую Дот, чтобы та поскорее заснула. Голос его был глубок и шершав, как грубо смолотое кофейное зерно, глубже и звучнее, чем даже у отца – стал таким сразу после того, как впервые сломался.

Стив любил эти звуки тогда, любит и сейчас. Баки всё напевает, прижавшись губами к его виску. В какой-то момент любовь, что он чувствует, пересиливает стыд.

– Ш-ш-ш, – шепчет Баки, когда он шевелится, – замри, – его руки сжимаются крепче, обхватывая Стива поперёк груди. Голос – глухой и хриплый, как будто от слёз. Он шмыгает носом, и Стив понимает, что так и есть, и это как удар в незащищённое место где-то глубоко внутри, где он позабыл, что у него есть нервы, где он позабыл, что течёт кровь. Он чувствует лёгкое головокружение и тошноту – как бывает после долгого плача. 

Вместе с Мстителями Стив однажды побывал в Пусане, куда они направились после получения информации о женщине, чьи пробуждающиеся сверхъестественные силы казались куда страшнее, чем были в действительности, и в качестве празднования в честь завершённой без сопутствующих разрушений миссии, Тони отвёл их всех в могиоктанг, где старик-банщик, ростом не достигавший Наташе и плеча, скрёб Стиву спину жёсткой перчаткой до тех пор, пока кожа не покраснела, как панцирь варёного лобстера. Тони, Брюс и Тор имели не столь печальный вид, и банщик всё смеялся над ним и белокожими Клинтом. То количество грязи и мёртвой кожи, что сошло с него, не казалось реальным, и после он чувствовал себя так, точно его выбросило на берег после шторма, потрёпанным, но как будто очистившимся, вымотанным после миссии, но не опустошённым, а скорее спокойным. Сейчас Стив ощущает нечто смутно похожее. Весь он – обнажённое мясо да гремящие кости, правда, без следа того спокойствия.

Однако теперь он может вспомнить те ощущения, что само по себе кажется крохотным чудом.

– Твоя Картер была что-то с чем-то, – говорит Баки. – Узнала меня сразу же. А, скажу тебе, в том виде, в котором я к ней явился, меня не узнала бы и родная мать. Она сказала: «Барнс? Господи, ты жив. Снова. Уверен, что не состоишь в дальнем родстве с тараканами?». Я смеялся до колик. Она расстроилась, когда поняла, что тогда никто не искал меня, да так, что мне пришлось её успокаивать. Спросила, страдал ли я? И я ответил: «Страдал или не страдал – кому какое дело? Я всё ещё дышу. Каждый день поднимаю задницу с постели и делаю то, что важно. Не будет другого такого огромного «пошли вы нахуй» для тех, кто это со мной сделал». И знаешь, что она ответила? «Хотела бы я, чтобы ты сказал это Стиву хотя бы раз». Так что я говорю тебе теперь.

Стив собирается было ответить, но ни звука не может произвести.

– Я знаю, – продолжает Баки, – знаю. Был на твоём месте. Вселенная берёт тебя в оборот и оставляет тебе только боль. Боль не прекращается, а ты не умираешь, они никак не дадут тебе умереть, и тебе кажется, что болеть будет целую вечность...

– Я…

– … только вот не будет, – выговаривает Баки с внезапной грозовой яростью. – Ничто не длится целую вечность, но если ты уйдёшь с вечеринки слишком рано, то никогда об этом не узнаешь. В мире так много хорошего, Стиви, всего и не перечислить. Так много хороших людей. Мир добр, мир чист.

Последняя фраза наконец придаёт Стиву достаточно сил, чтобы высвободиться из объятий. Выпрямившись, он глядит на Баки с открытым ртом. Пожалуй, тот и вправду плакал: глаза красные, лоб – в пятнах, щёки ещё влажные от слёз. Его собственное лицо наверняка ничуть не лучше – оба они никогда не могли похвастать умением красиво лить слёзы.

– Как ты можешь так говорить? – спрашивает он. – После всего, что с тобой случилось, как можешь ты верить…

– Потому-то и могу, – огрызается Баки в ответ. – Хочешь поговорить о плохом? Без проблем. Ледники тают, и почти у каждой страны полны бункеры ядерных ракет. Владельцы крупных корпораций рассиживают на золотых толчках, пока миллионы голодают. Шоа закончился семьдесят лет назад, но нас, нас, всё ещё не так много, как было до войны. Мир полон засранцев, а Америка – нацистов. Я видел самое худшее, что только есть на свете, я был самым худшим, что на нём есть, но знаешь, что, Роджерс? Я видел и другое. С того момента, как я оставил тебя на берегу Потомака, я видел больше человеческого сострадания и доброты, чем с тех самых пор, как рухнул в проклятые Альпы, и вот почему это моё ёбаное моральное обязательство – отмечать каждую субатомную частицу добра, что попадётся мне на пути. Потому что мир, каким я хочу его видеть, всё ещё здесь. Ему всё ещё нужна помощь, чтобы стать лучше, и я не сдамся просто потому, что дерьмовые, отвратительные вещи произошли со мной по причине существования в мире дерьмовых, отвратительных людей. Помнишь, что я обычно говорил об отчаянии?

– Это грех.

– Потому что? – Баки приподнимает бровь.

– Потому что одержимость плохим не позволит тебе делать хорошее, – нехотя продолжает Стив.

– И потому ты не можешь просто сдаться, – добавляет Баки шёпотом, еле слышно.

Стив вздрагивает, когда холодная левая рука, а затем горячая правая обхватывают его лицо. Большие пальцы касаются скул.

– Ты не можешь просто сдаться. Я не сдался, и ты не должен.

– Я просто не, – голос ломается как у мальчишки, и ему не удаётся закончить фразу, что звучала бы как: «Я просто не мог жить там, где нет тебя». Потому что Баки, Баки жил там, где его не было. Там, где не было никого. Он боролся один, пока Стив спал во льдах, и он всё ещё борется.

– Господи, – выдыхает Стив, пряча лицо, пытаясь отвернуться.

Баки не позволяет ему.

– Смотри на меня, – выговаривает он – слова резкие, как пощёчина, и поцелуй, что следует за ними, ничуть их не смягчает. Когда Баки отстраняется, Стив отчаянно тянется к нему. – Смотри на меня, Стивен Роджерс, – повторяет он, и Стив смотрит. Смотрит. Он дрожит, но Баки держит его крепко.

– Боже упаси, но если со мной что-то случится, я хочу, чтобы ты жил. Ты слушаешь? Тебе лучше бы, блядь, жить. Я не вынесу мысли о том, что ты жить не будешь. Я знал, что ты остался жив после того, что вытворил на том проклятом самолёте, и это всё ещё было словно удар по яйцам. И я не имею в виду существование, Роджерс, функционирование. Я говорю о жизни. Жизни такой полной, что в ней не останется места отчаянию. Пообещай мне.

– Я не могу, Бак, я…

– Пообещай

– Обещаю.

Баки дёргает его на себя так сильно, что у него клацают зубы, перед глазами вспыхивает белое, и его руки обхватывают Баки за плечи прежде, чем он понимает, что это – объятия. Если объятия – подходящее слово. Они сталкиваются, и столкновение длится, всё тянется в замедлившемся времени, пока оба они не оказываются на полу лицом к лицу. Баки снова плачет, уткнувшись ему в шею, задыхаясь. Стив прижимает его к себе всё сильнее, точно чем крепче он будет держать, тем больше в этом смысла. Баки, вознамерившийся выдавить из него весь воздух, похоже, придерживается того же мнения. Звук его плача, как гром посреди ясного неба, всхлипы – ветра вой.

– Ты эгоистичный ублюдок, – говорит Баки. Слов почти не разобрать.

– Прости меня.

– Никогда больше не поступай так со мной.

– Прости меня.

– Прости меня, – зло отвечает Баки. Стив вздрагивает. – Был слишком занят, собирая себя по кускам, избегал тебя как последний трус. Должен был прийти раньше, но я ведь не думал, что ты…

– Не нужно, – просит Стив, – Иисусе, не нужно, ты не виноват в том…

– Мне плевать, – отвечает Баки, и этого достаточно, чтобы Стив наконец заткнулся.

_К чёрту логику: я люблю тебя._

Стив, возможно, мог бы лежать так целую вечность, но когда Баки наконец говорит: «Мы должны поесть», он позволяет ему подтянуть себя и усадить, спиной оперев на стену. Оба они как будто не могут выпустить друг друга из рук, так что в итоге Баки подтягивает к себе тарелку с тостами, уцепившись за край пальцами босой ноги. Одного пальца недостаёт.

– Мина, – объясняет он, заметив, что Стив смотрит. – Остальные отросли, – и прячет ногу под лодыжку Стива, будто стесняясь. 

Тосты остыли, размокли из-за масла, но это лучшее, что Стив когда-либо ел. Было бы приятно считать, что так на него действует присутствие Баки, но ему знакомо это состояние: всплеск адреналина, искрящее напряжение – бывали дни, когда он мог дышать только потому, что сделал что-то, что едва не обернулось необратимостью.

Когда он доедает последний кусок хлеба, Баки, подавшись вперёд, наматывает на палец цепочку, извлекая медальон из-за ворота его футболки. Стив закрывает глаза.

– Значит, – отмечает Баки, прочистив горло, – Картер всё же его сохранила.

– Ты знал, так ведь? – говорит Стив. – На той миссии...

– Было предчувствие. И раньше, на других миссиях, бывало, но какой толк беспокоиться о том, чего не случилось? А тебе не нужно было об этом знать.

– Ты сказал бы мне? – в голосе Стива сквозит отчаяние. – После войны, – и Баки сжимает цепь медальона в кулаке; он подтащил бы Стива ближе, если бы тот сам не потянулся к нему. – Сказал бы мне, когда мы постарели бы и поседели?

– Думаешь, мы бы дожили? – спрашивает Баки о том, о чём Стив спросить боится. – Смогли бы? – его слова прозвучали бы жестоко, но они осторожны, в них – любопытство, неприкрытый интерес. – Как думаешь…

– Нет, – Стив не может представить. – Думаю, нет.

– Разве что если бы рисковали поменьше…

– Расширили отряд…

– Вывели из строя тот проклятый самолёт…

– Мы могли бы вернуться домой. Пегги была в СНР, она нашла бы нам работу. Причиняли бы добро. Сшибали бы плохим парням головы с плеч.

– Большие нью-йоркские шишки.

– Или лос-анджелесские, – добавляет Стив. Брови Баки ползут вверх. – Она уехала на запад в сорок седьмом. Как думаешь, тебе бы понравилось? Столько солнца. И пальмы. Говард тоже был там, знаешь, мы бы зажили как…

– …короли, но я не знаю, – задумчиво выговаривает Баки. – Как в Калифорнии с евреями?

Стив смеётся наконец.

– Голливуд, – напоминает он.

– Точно, – соглашается Баки. – Так что, ты бы сшибал головы с плеч, а я бы снимал кино, и мы бы… на кой чёрт ещё люди селятся в Лос-Анджелесе? Ради Ригли Филд? Ради ночной жизни? Ради Маскл Бич? 

– Ради возможности вступить в брак, – отвечает Стив. Лёгкое настроение лопается, как пузырь. – Калифорния была одним из первых штатов. В две тысячи восьмом.

– Долго пришлось бы ждать, – бормочет Баки. Костяшки пальцев его металлической руки поглаживают шею Стива. – Не лучше бы тебе было…

– Нет, – отвечает он. – Нет.

– Впрочем, мы бы могли сработаться с Картер. Ещё как бы сработались: она бы командовала, мы – охотились за нацистами.

– И тебя бы это устроило?

– Шутишь? Ты и она были самыми безумными людьми, которых я когда-либо знал, две самых больших занозы в моей заднице…

– Так устроило бы?

– Был бы последним дураком, если бы отказался, – уверенно выговаривает Баки.

– Это было бы что-то, – слабо отзывается Стив. – В Лос-Анджелесе или в Нью-Йорке, или где угодно…

– Но этого не случилось, – говорит Баки. Его рука у Стива на загривке сжимается крепко, точно он собирается встряхнуть его как следует. – Этого не случилось, и дороги назад нет, Стиви. Ты и представить себе не можешь, как бы я хотел вернуться обратно и начать заново. Ты даже не представляешь. Говорят, что прошлое – чужая страна, но это не так. Чужую страну ты можешь посетить. Прошлое, Стив, как другая планета. К примеру, Меркурий. Можешь на него приземлиться, если у тебя есть подходящий транспорт и скафандр, какое-то время можешь на нём жить, но навсегда останешься в тени. Потому что как только тебя застанет солнце, то сожжёт дотла.

– Я просто хотел вернуться домой, – шепчет Стив настойчиво. – Я думал, если я…  
_Дотянусь_ , вот то слово, что он не может произнести, _дотянусь, чуть дальше, ещё немного…_

– Я понимаю, – кивнув, отвечает Баки и упирается лбом в его. Стив чувствует, как искажается его собственное лицо – вот-вот вновь польются слёзы, но их нет. Больше нет. – Я не знаю, каково это – чувствовать желание умереть. Я помнил одно только желание жить, впрочем, от этого, как я полагал, я и умру рано или поздно. Но я понимаю.

– Не думаю, что я и вправду хотел умереть. Я только хотел быть там, где ты. И я думал. Я думал, что знаю, где тебя искать.

– Думал, какой-то ублюдок из Гидры всё же сподобился? У меня для тебя новости, приятель. Ни у одного из этих мудаков сил на то не хватит. Ещё раз так меня недооценишь, и я тебе задницу надеру.

– Я тебя люблю, – беспомощно говорит Стив.

– Но демонстрируешь это не лучшим образом, – рука Баки сжимается в кулак на вороте его футболки. Его лицо, когда Стив глядит на него, полубезумное. Он улыбается, но улыбка диковатая. – Так относиться к моей собственности, Роджерс? Настоящее святотатство – вот что это такое. Повесить на стену священный свиток, а потом сжечь дом дотла – кто так поступает?

– Подонок, – отвечает Стив. – Настоящий дерьмоголовый мудак и…

– Засранец, – заканчивает за него Баки. И продолжает куда мягче. – Ты попытаешься, Стив? Не ради меня, – добавляет он быстро. – Я не оставлю тебя одного, но не буду твоим единственным поводом для жизни. Одного человека недостаточно, чтобы нести такой груз. Погляди-ка на меня? Ты попытаешься?

– Я попытаюсь, – отвечает Стив. Как будто он может не пообещать, когда рука Баки лежит у него прямо на сердце. – Боже мне помоги, я попытаюсь.

Баки мучительно медленно улыбается.

Он и сам улыбается в ответ, почти бесконтрольно, не может остановиться. Это против всех законов вселенной – не улыбаться, когда улыбается Баки.

– А вот и ты, – говорит Баки. – Вот он, мой…

Стив тянется к нему как ребёнок.

На этот раз нет отчаяния. Принятие, а не борьба. Баки дышит спокойно, ровно поднимается и опускается его грудь под руками Стива. Стив чувствует, как что-то мёртвое отстаёт от него, чешуйка за чешуйкой, соскальзывает с плеч, точно чужая холодная кожа. Спустя минуту Баки, верно, решает, что они недостаточно близко, и устраивается у него на коленях, не меньше него самого нуждаясь в комфорте. Его никогда не перестанет удивлять, как равнозначно Баки нуждается в нём. Кажется совершенно безумным, что у мира всё же получилось однажды разделить их, что их, как магниты, не притянуло друг к другу снова.

Что-то совсем рядом издаёт громкий, бодрый звук, и Баки выуживает из кармана телефон.

– Старк и Уилсон здесь, – сообщает он. Он встаёт и тянет Стива за собой. – Романофф в пути.

– Наташа? – неуверенно спрашивает Стив. – Сэм? Тони?

– Именно, – отвечает Баки. – Как только я убедился, что ты больше не собираешься покинуть сей предел, просмотрел твой контакт-лист. Звонил тем, чьи имена знал. Ты до смерти всех перепугал. Думал, им дела не будет?

– Я, – Стив качает головой. – Я не думал…

– Ага, – отмечает Баки с мрачным почти что восторгом, ожесточённо тыкая пальцами в экран телефона. – В том всегда была твоя главная проблема.

– Но…

– Встретимся с ними в забегаловке через улицу. Давай, поднимайся. Нужно привести себя в порядок – мы с тобой выглядим так, будто отвоевали не одну войну.

Баки сажает его на край ванной, а сам принимается умываться ледяной водой, издавая полные негодования звуки. Стив увлечённо наблюдает за тем, как он с лёгкостью зачёсывает назад волосы, убирая их в невысокий хвост. Он наизусть знал тысячу и одно движение, что Баки обычно производил перед зеркалом – помнил даже тот случай, когда он забавы ради красил губы помадой Ребекки, – но никогда ещё не видел его таким: длинноволосым, левшой, будто заново привыкающим к своему телу.

– Что за взгляд? – спрашивает Баки, подходя к нему с влажным полотенцем в руках.

– Я, – говорит было Стив, но у него не выйдет объяснить, он не знает, как. Как описать драгоценную новизну того, что он видит, и вместе с тем всю боль. – Ничего, я только… это… – влажная ткань у рта. Он паникует вдруг, а Баки, закончив вытирать его лицо, отворачивается и отжимает полотенце в раковину. – Бак, я не могу пойти, не вынесу, если…

Баки берёт его за плечи, заставляя выпрямиться.

– Помнишь Хосе? Самого красивого парня в Нью-Йорке?

– Дурацкий вопрос.

– Что мне в нём действительно нравилось, помимо очевидного, это как хорошо у него выходило заставлять людей чувствовать себя нужными. Когда поблизости болтались ребятишки, которые точно рано или поздно влипли бы в неприятности, он находил им работу так быстро, что они не успевали понять, что случилось. Если в ресторане торчал тоскующий по девчонке парень, Хосе обязательно нашёл бы, чем занять его праздные руки. Он был чёртов волшебник – создавал возможности.

– И к чему ты клонишь?

– Позволить людям помочь – не трусость и не слабость, – говорит Баки, встряхивая его легонько. – Можно даже сказать, что это проявление доброты. Так что позволь нам помочь, Стив? Сделай это ради нас? Я, твои странные друзья – все мы хотим помочь. Боже, ты был создан для большего, много большего, чем, – он делает неопределённый жест в сторону покрытых грибком стен ванной, – всё это.

– Ты, – моргнув, отвечает Стив. – Ты говорил мне это? Прошлой ночью?

– Возможно. Много чего наговорил, стараясь, чтобы ты оставался в сознании.

– Я думал, что вижу призраков, – признаётся Стив. Баки глядит на него сосредоточенно, чуть встревоженно. – Всё очень смутно, – добавляет он. – Я думал, что вижу Пегги и… ма. И тебя, твой призрак.

– Это объяснило бы кое-что, – отмечает Баки. – Когда ты видел меня, я горел? Ты всё пытался, знаешь… – он похлопывает Стива по рукам. – Догадался только утром.

– Да, – тихо отвечает Стив. – О господи. Тот бедняга в твоей могиле.

– Пусть останется там, – Баки качает головой. – У него такое же право лежать там, как у кого угодно другого. Кто такой Джеймс Барнс, правда? К тому же она мне больше не понадобится.

– Нет? – Стив сглатывает тяжело.

– Не-а, – говорит Баки. – Теперь я с тебя глаз не спущу, Роджерс. Им придётся положить нас в одну дыру и засыпать землёй, чтобы, пока не придёт Машиах, я мог приглядывать за тобой. Иначе, кто знает, что ещё взбредёт тебе в голову.

Упрёк, извинение, обещание. Стив целует его за каждое из трёх: обхватывает его голову ладонями и прижимается к тёплому рту – сердце колотится у него в груди. Пальцы Баки впиваются ему в бока так сильно, точно собрались пустить корни, и он тянет Стива за собой, легко, танцующе. Смерть рассыпается прахом под их босыми ногами. Где-то далеко есть скамья, и поезд с красными сиденьями в салоне прибывает на станцию со звуком, в котором сливаются все колокола мира, и у теней, что глядят из окон – цветы в волосах. Тени машут руками, но двери не открываются. Платформа пуста. Поезд следует дальше.

Баки тянет его прочь из комнаты, по пути они цепляются за все углы. «Давай, иди за мной», – говорит он и тащит Стива в коридор, вниз по лестнице, из темноты здания в яркое утро: Стив вздрагивает и моргает, как крот. Он неделями не бывал на улице при свете дня. Слишком ярко, слишком шумно. И пахнет отвратно. Они, верно, перегородили тротуар, и на них кричит прохожий, а Баки жизнерадостно огрызается в ответ на том же языке. Через улицу Стив видит в окне отражение ярко-рыжих волос – смутное движение да и только. Он вдыхает глубоко, раз, другой, как следует, из живота. Он жив. И он правда едва не…

Он дышит.

_«Благословен Ты»_ , – тихо произносит Баки, – _«Господь Бог наш, Царь вселенной …»_ Стив думает было, что тот читает позабытую утреннюю молитву. Но когда поворачивается, то слышит: _«Благословен ты, воскресающий из мёртвых…»._

Баки протягивает ему руку.

Улыбается, глядя только на него.

**Author's Note:**

>  _Бас_ – Боинг C-17 «Глоубмастер» III – модифицированный самолёт; одновременно командная станция и средство передвижения, своего рода предшественник Хеликэрриеров. Фигурирует в сериале «Агенты Щ.И.Т.а».  
>  _Цадик_ – Ивр., праведник.  
>  _Поза «боксёра»_ – специфическое положение обгоревшего тела: фиксация конечностей в согнутом положении, напоминающем стойку боксера или борца.  
>  _Диббук_ – от ивр. «прилепившийся»; в еврейском фольклоре – злой дух, вселяющийся в тело живого человека.  
>  _Бед-Стай_ – Бедфорд-Стайвесант – район на севере Бруклина.  
>  _The River Variations_ – Книга изобретена автором и по авторской задумке содержит некоторое количество аллюзий на «Роман о мумии» Теофиля Готье, где одним из лейтмотивов также является самоубийство.  
>  _Джонстаун_ – община религиозной организации «Храм народов», секты, основанной в 1955 году Джимом Джонсом в Индиане. Община просуществовала на севере Гайаны с 1974 по 1978 годы, и 18 ноября 1978 года, совершив так называемый «революционный суицид» посредством массового отравления цианидом, в ней погибло более девятисот человек.  
>  _Аокигахара_ – так называемый «лес самоубийц» на японском острове Хонсю, считающийся вторым по популярности после моста Золотые Ворота местом для тех, кто решил свести счёты с жизнью.  
>  _Хевра Каддиша_ , «святое общество». В еврейской общине – объединение людей, которые оказывают последние почести умершему, готовят тела к погребению.  
>  _Шул_ – в широком смысле центр еврейской культурной жизни.  
>  _Пурим_ – Еврейский религиозный праздник, установленный в память о спасении евреев, проживавших в древней Персии.  
>  _Тони Мартин_ – сценический псевдоним американского певца и актёра Элвина Морриса, с середины 30-х годов часто появлявшегося в музыкальных фильмах.  
>  _«Интеллиджент Уэйл»_ – Экспериментальная подводная лодка, построенная в 1860-х годах.  
> Остров Теодора Рузвельта – Названный в честь 26-го президента США остров расположен в Вашингтоне на реке Потомак.  
>  _«Теперь об этом можно рассказать»: одна за авторством Гиббса, другая – Гроувса._ – Первое – мемуары участника Первой мировой войны Филипа Гиббса, второе – посвящённая «Манхэттенскому проекту» книга Лесли Гроувса, одного из руководителей и очевидцев.  
>  _Тринитит_ (атомзит, аламогордово стекло) – светло-зелёный минерал из сплава кварца и полевого шпата, образовавшийся на месте взрыва первой атомной бомбы на полигоне Аламогордо в рамках операции «Тринити».  
>  _Аламогордо_ – военный полигон, на котором в 1945-м году был произведён первый в истории ядерный взрыв.  
>  _Мезуза_ – В общем и целом, мезуза – это в первую очередь свиток пергамента со словами молитвы, помещаемый в особый футляр и прикрепляемый к дверному косяку, но распространены так же и медальоны в форме мезузы.  
> «Ни один план не переживёт встречи с противником» – Цитата принадлежит Хельмуту Мольтке, прусскому военачальнику и военному теоретику.  
>  _Могиоктанг_ – Специфический тип корейских бань.  
>  _«Шоа»_ – Катастрофа. Наряду со словом «хурбан» (разрушение) на идише используется вместо менее корректного термина «Холокост».  
>  _Ригли Филд_ – Бейсбольный стадион в Лос-Анджелесе, названный в честь построившего своё состояние на производстве и продаже жевательной резинки Уильяма Ригли Младшего. Просуществовал с 1925 по 1969 годы.  
>  _Маскл Бич_ – Пляж в Санта-Монике, в начале 20-го века ставший популярным местом для спортивных занятий, в каком-то смысле сформировавший культуру фитнеса и бодибилдинга.  
>  _Машиах_ , га-Машиах, Мешиха, в иудаизме – мессия, идеальный государь.


End file.
